A Frozen Tale
by Palleas
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover story set in Disney's Frozen, that's all you need to know, now proceed if you dare.
1. A Tale of Two Princes

_(Author's notes: I love Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons but I strongly disagree that the Big Four become a random groups of teenage animated characters by adding every new hero/ine that comes out. There is a balance there, besides, the fandom name needn't sound more silly as it is. So, here was an idea that popped out in my head while I was watching Disney's Frozen. Insomnia and itchy crossover inspiration really does nag at me. Also I saw a video of this when I thought of searching up the idea. Well, nice to see that it came across others, didn't want to think I was too far-fetched._

_Note: The setting's Frozen, the rest are up to the respective characters.)_

* * *

><p>The night was cold. As it always is in the North.<p>

Not the deathly chill that would remind one of discomfort and sullen thoughts, no. The chill was calm and peaceful, welcomed, if anything. There was assurance in it. The sky was cloaked in shimmering black, draped with the bright hue of the auroras: dancing veils of iridescent light streaking the heavens.

Glimmering, pulsating as the hours ticked by, moving across the air, over the mountain-tops, illuminating the pale snow with pastel hues.

Even the layers draping the castle down below the foot of the mountain range. The stately abode was as silent as any home in the capital, warmth seeping through its walls in the breath of winter.

The moonlight fell heavily on the land, making the water of the lake glimmer in the night, falling through frosty windows of its good people.

And, through the window of a little prince.

His ornate room was cast in the soft blue light, making clear the young boy's pale features.

Fair skin and an odd shade of stark white for his locks, the young prince lay under his covers snugly, lost in dreams peppered by the sandman, as with any child in the realm.

Except one.

"…_Jack…"_

A little brown head popped up at the edge of the bed, wide green eyes gawking at the sleeping boy.

"_Psst!" _the toddler hissed, clambering up on to the bed and plopping on to Jack.

"Jack! Wake up! Wake up!_ Wake up!" _the tiny little fellow squeaked, shaking his brother incessantly.

"_Hiccup, go back to sleep…" _the older boy replied drowsily, plunging back to his dreams, clutching his pillow

"I just can't!" Hiccup said, falling back on him as if Jack were a cushion, "The sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake!" he moaned, casting a glance on the dancing auroras outside the tall glass window.

"So we have to play!" he proposed, freckled face dipped with excitement.

It never was fun to play alone. Jack was the epitome of fun. Everyone, thought so, too. He could make even the grumpiest person lighten up and laugh in the worst of times…

"Go play by yourself!" Jack chuckled, kicking him out of bed.

Little Hiccup fell on the carpeted floor with a small yelp, pouting.

How to get Jack out of bed? With little toes wiggling, a beam crossed his face.

He scrambled back on to the bed, tumbling back down clumsily but succeeded the second time, prying Jack's eye open with his tiny fingers. Jack shut them back quickly, holding on to his covers stubbornly. The night was cold and sleeping went well with such weather.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" _Hiccup cooed.

Jack opened his blue eyes, a spark of mischief in them as he grinned.

But that was a long, long time ago.

* * *

><p>Hiccup honestly had no idea what had caused the rift between him and his brother.<p>

Jack being the heir was one idea. But that didn't seem to answer much. It was as if something had been lost out of bonds of family. Was it something he did? Perhaps…

Though knowing Jack, he would say something if Hiccup did. But there was no word.

One day, he just moved out of their nursery.

Was it because Jack had to grow up?

Hiccup sat alone in the old room, now half-empty, cast in afternoon light. Growing up was that hard? He wished it wasn't. Apparently, growing up meant letting go of the things you enjoyed in childhood.

He cast an upwards glance at the mirror standing at the end of the room, reflecting his small form hunched over in the silence. My goodness, what was that white thing on his hair?

Was he growing up, as well? It's not that quick, is it? People grow white hair-what if he grows old too quickly!?

They always knew that Jack would one day be king. It was just…they had no idea what it truly meant.

But had hoped it just was a little change. Maybe Jack being a bit busier on his lessons?

Yes, indeed. He saw less and less of him around the castle. When he asked, they would say that Jack was at his classes or practicing something princely that Hiccup was not brought into yet.

Come the times when the weather was good or there was some new delight to see, Hiccup came running to Jack's door, expecting him to open it with that excited grin he always had. They've always had fun together.

"Jack?"

There he was, closing his door! Hiccup ran towards it, but it shut right before him. Huh, maybe he just didn't see…

Knocking on the ornate painted wood, he called out, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Nothing.

"Come on, let's go and play!" he invited cheerily, his neat green winter coat swishing about him as he teetered on his feet.

He doesn't see him, anymore, does he? It's like jack had gone away completely.

"Come out the door!" the toddler said, dropping on all fours and peeking under the gap on the door.

They used to be best friends, didn't they? Thick as thieves…but not anymore. He wished he'd tell him why.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!?" Hiccup called out again, banging at the door with his tiny fist, an uncomfortable feeling of creeping to his chest, "I-It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

"…go away, Hiccup."

Hiccup blinked, dropping his hand.

"Ok-Okay…bye."

* * *

><p>Jack stared out the window, a bright beam on his face as the snow fell, covering nearly every surface to be seen with that wondrous chill of Yule. How he missed snowball fights…<p>

His bright blue eyes scoured the wintry scene hungrily, pale hands pressed against the glass.

Suddenly, frost bloomed where his skin touched the surface, spreading out in the blink of an eye. He gasped, retracting from it.

That day, he was given gloves.

"…_conceal it…you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine."_

* * *

><p>The empty rooms of the large castle loomed about him all the time, reminding Hiccup of the silent air hanging. At first it was quite bearable, he could keep himself entertained with his usual games. But there some games you just couldn't play alone.<p>

So stopped playing, altogether.

Whether he found out that he was rather clumsy or he had grown to be, it didn't really matter. Books were good past-times, but somehow he found himself reading more and more everyday.

Not like he had anything better to do.

He still knocked at Jack's door from time to time, however, hoping he'd come out to come and just _talk. _But the intervals between those moments became longer and longer.

He wrote as much as soon as he learned how to write, noting down nearly everything he found to be interesting in the castle, from the old paintings down to the movement of the pendulum in a grandfather clock.

Even his speech was somehow impeded.

Interacting with their parents on the few occasions they were present didn't help much, nor the small phrases servants bothered to speak in-between chores. He often found himself stammering or mumbling, stumbling over his own words most of them time, even more when he got flustered. Not very becoming of a prince.

Hiccup had become quite the talker, despite that.

But he often talked to himself.

Sometimes he thought he was going mad.

He drew more and more into himself and his works that when he had grown to be a young lad (an quite a few inches), he often didn't stop to knock at Jack's door, anymore.

Some days, he would come across Jack in the halls or at some classes, though it seemed Jack often avoided him, finishing his work before Hiccup could even start.

But it seemed he could not walk away from him during swordplay lessons.

It was clear, however, that Jack did not want to have anything to do with him other than that. He was a skilled swordsman, with years more to his practice than his younger brother. The outcome was always a defeat on Hiccup's behalf.

And Jack would leave with nothing more than a small bow as he handed his sword to the servant attending them.

"One day…" Hiccup caught his breath as he wiped the small cut on his chin with his glove.

* * *

><p>"…<em>the royal ship has sunk! The royal couple never reached English soil!"<em>

The words rang loud in the halls, casting a chill colder than any dead winter down everyone's back.

The kingdom fell in black mourning, no music nor merriment of any sort was celebrated in the proximity of the palace. They didn't even have anything to bury. The black coffins were empty. The ground under the tombstones is hollow.

Hiccup donned royal garments that day as he always did, only they were as black as everyone else's'. He stood there on the graveyard long after everyone gave him their condolences. Nodding to their small sentiments, he avoided the gaze of officials, advisers, servants and even the unseeing stare of the guards posted.

He thought it was impossible to have gotten the palace any more colder.

"…you promised you'll be back." he breathed, hands forming into fists.

Jack didn't even show up at the burial.

Hiccup found himself marching down the corridors, his dark cloak billowing about him, green eyes flaring. There was no clumsiness to his gait nor stumble to his speech, anymore. Rage brought a sudden straightforwardness in him.

"JACK!" he bellowed, banging his fists on the crown prince's door, anger boiling in him.

How dare he not pay the single respect they can pay!? Jack may be able to do away with his uncalled apathy towards him, but this…

Jack was lucky he did not have a sword in hand. And although Hiccupknew he would lose at that, he'd sure to give it a whack given the chance.

"COME OUT! COME OUT, YOU COWARD!" Hiccup yelled, voice ringing in the deserted halls.

"GET OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" he heaved, anger ebbing away, replaced by a gushing desperation as he fell to his knees.

"…I know you're in there…" he breathed, head bowed against the door.

Hiccup felt his eyes water as he turned the other way and leaned back against it, staring blankly out the window dimming at twilight.

"People were asking where you've been," he managed to sputter, chest rising and falling shakily. He cleared his throat, he tried to string his sentences together as the uneasiness of talking fell on him again.

"They say _'have courage'_…codswallop," he huffed, "All I could do is try…you bloody well know I'm out here, brother."

As always, nothing. It was as if he was talking to one of the paintings. Only there was no face to even see.

"There's only us now…what the hell are we gonna do?" he sighed hopelessly, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Jack sat the same way. Hopeless, forlorn.<p>

He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes, not letting tears fall. Or was he unable to weep, now?

Jack kept his hood over his head, hugging his knees to his chest. Not that it made him feel any warmer.

He had nothing.

They were just…snatched away out of the blue. The sea swallowing them whole, leaving nothing behind but memories of embraces and true smiles all those years ago. He brought this on them.

If only he wasn't cursed, they'd have been happy. And perhaps they needn't leave.

He covered his ears as Hiccup banged on his door in desperation, feeling a stab at his chest at every bang.

The air was frozen in a dead chill in his room, everything frosted or iced over, snowflakes hanging in the air. But it wasn't as cold as how he felt now.

Tables were flipped over, chairs kicked aside in his fit of rage. A mirror laid on the floor, shattered, some jagged glass tipped in red blood, trailing back to where he sat. His hand twitched at the sting of the cold on his bloody knuckles.

Hiccup had fallen silent outside, mumbling things as he always did.

"_...do you wanna build a snowman…?" _his younger brother said under his breath.

The sentence was spoken out of habit. Or some distant nostalgia.

Jack bowed his head in his cold hands, wishing that his touch would freeze himself over, overtaking his head, turning him to ice so that he wouldn't have to wake up ever again.

Hiccup simply sat there, in his black clothes, thinking empty thoughts as the shadows fell about him, wearing the same shade of black.

* * *

><p><em>(Please leave your reviews! Would you like to see this continued?)<em>


	2. Once Upon a December

_(Author's notes: by public demand, I am continuing this fanfiction. Though **this isn't the same story in Frozen, okay?**_

_Also, since Hic and Jack have different 'fathers' or father figure, in Jack's case, I have found a snug solution to what their King father her looks like. North and Stoick are pretty much similar, and North had brown hair when he was younger, like Stoick's. They have the same build and stuff, so they may look similar as well in a younger age. If you wanna know what the King would look like, search pictures of young Nicholas St. North.)_

* * *

><p><em>Three years later.<em>

"…_milord?"_

"…yeah?" he yawned, shifting his blanket comfortably around him.

"…_sorry to wake you-"_

"No, no, no! I've been up for _hours!" _Hiccup lied, eyelids heavy as he forced himself to sit up. A book clattered to the floor. Fallen asleep while reading, again.

Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs off the bed, "Who is it!?" he called out drowsily.

"_It's Gobber, sir. The gates will open soon, time to get ready." _Replied his manservant outside his door.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Hiccup stumbled out of his covers, brown hair in a mess, "…ready for what, exactly?"

"_Er…your brother's coronation, milord?"_

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, sight landing on the royal outfit laid out for him on a mannequin at the end of his room, basked in the light of mid-morning. A tailored array of green and black. A fine coat, handsome trousers and a new set of boots. His sword lay polished atop the dresser (that may have been because he never did use it much, anyways).

"Oh, it's that day," he said quietly.

He did not exactly know how to feel about it. Nothing much would change except for titles, that is. His royal brother would be crowned king, though he practically already was for three years. He never had the gift of the gab, which he supposed was a disadvantage around people, but, it sure was rare to have anyone over. It's Jack's day, though and he and his brother were practically just acquaintances now that anything. He gets a crown, so?

Hiccup couldn't care less…but wait!

"It's coronation day…" he said slowly as if he had just been told.

"_Indeed, sir." _Gobber affirmed outside the door.

A beam descended on Hiccup's face, all traces of sleep gone, "IT'S CORONATION DAY!"

That means…

The gates will be open.

The guests will be welcomed in. Ambassadors from far and wide would come and see.

The palace wouldn't be quiet, no, not for long. The gates…will be open.

"_Milord? Are yeh alright in there?"_

"Gobber, make sure everything's prepared!" Hiccup said with a regal air as he crossed his room, _"We're going to have a party, after all…"_

* * *

><p>"…yeh kno'ow, he's quite excited today, milord," said Maudy as she cleaned up at the table.<p>

"Is he?" Jack said quietly as he peered out his window, seeing the throngs of people gathered by the docks outside the gates. Noble lords and ladies intermingling with commoners, everyone dressed in their finest array. And ships were still coming over the water. Sails cast in the wind, bright flags at the tops of their masts.

The kingdom was as bright as it ever was. From the royal study, he could hear the muffled merrymaking in the village square and all the busy hubbub downstairs as the palace staff prepared for the occasion.

"Oh, yes, the young prince is very…" the stout old maid said, stopping to look for the right word, "…motivated."

"Ah," Jack said with a small nod, turning to her, "That's quite…something, isn't it?"

Not that Hiccup never had incentive. But Jack knew that air that always hung about his brother. Pessimism. Perhaps from being cooped up in the palace? Most likely. It showed most especially when he would make sarcastic or snarky remarks in the few instances they saw eachother, whether in duel or crossing eachother's path in the halls.

"…_oh, yeah. Pain. LOVE it," _Hiccup once said with a roll of his eyes when he arrived late to swordplay lessons, clothes obviously donned in a hurry.

Unmotivated. That was one way to put him.

"Oh, the little lord never has any company, after all, sire," Maudy said, plucking up the breakfast tray from the table, "Must be just glad to have people over."

Jack gave a small grin, glancing out the window again.

He couldn't say the same for himself, though…

"Why, he seemed fascinated by the plates bein' laid out in the Great Hall!" Maudy laughed as she gathered and empty teacup and began to move towards the door, "…then he stuffed himself with chocolates out of nerve."

Jack fidgeted with his gloved hands as he stood by the window. If he hadn't gotten used to his nerves on his own, he's be stuffing his face with chocolates, as well.

"Anything else, Your Grace?"

"No, Maudy, that would be all."

The maid bowed out and closed the door behind her. The click of the lock made Jack let out a sigh of relief, crossing the room. His red cape trailed behind him, the folds having an air of royalty about them. That's the only real difference between nobles and peasants, after all. The illusion of looks.

The coronation was today. He just has to get through it and…the rest of his days, after that. Shouldn't be a big deal.

"This is going to be difficult," he huffed to himself, casting an upwards gaze at the portrait of the late king during his own coronation. An imposing figure. Kind yet fierce, in his hands the ceremonial sceptre and globe.

Jack slid off his gloves and picked up a candleholder and a sweets-box from the table below, holding it up in the same manner his father held the royal symbols in the painting.

His bare skin touched the metal surfaces, a frost rising to cloud their shine.

"…stop it...stop it…" he scolded himself under his breath. But the frost grew.

From the dainty floral forms to jagged layers of ice.

"One wrong move, Jackson," he reminded himself, putting them down hurriedly, "…and _everyone _will know."

He stared down at his pale hands as he always had whenever he was nervous.

Which was all the time, these days.

"…hold it together," he breathed, slipping on the cursed gloves again before he could touch anything else, "It's only for today."

He had to keep it together. He brought this on himself.

Oh, yes, Jack remembered. The very reason why his skin was cursed in wintry chill, casting anything he came into contact with in deathly cold. That's what they called it. A curse. But his parents chose to forget. Everyone did.

One of them forgetting without a choice.

But he never did. It loomed inside his head, clear as day. If only…

Brushing the thoughts aside, he opened his doors.

"_Tell the guards to open up the gates."_

* * *

><p><em>Darkness…that was the first thing he feared.<em>

Not the cold or snow or ice. It was the darkness.

And shadows he did remember, like nightmares that did not cease even when one woke up. They were always there, rooted in Jack's mind. And the darkness made every other happy memory before it dim.

It had been years. Ages beyond the measure of count in the mind of youth. Or beyond the care of the heart to recall. Back when the world was a lovely place embraced in the light of childhood, where death did not exist and laughter mingled with madness in a fond dance each and every day.

"…we have to be careful!" whispered little Hiccup as he drew his coat about him.

"We will!" Jack chuckled, holding on to his brother's hands as they crept out of their chambers in the middle of the night.

"Where are we going, Jack?" Hiccup asked, holding on to him as they ran along the corridors. There was a small hint of worry in his voice, but his green eyes shone with excitement and wonder of a child.

"Shh…" Jack said, holding up a finger to his lips, scanning the area, "Just follow me, okay?"

"Okay," Hiccup beamed in full confidence.

Jack pulled his brown woollen cloak about him, trying to keep the chilly air from his skin. Their pale cheeks were rosy in the low temperatures, freckles rising to the surface.

The elder brother ran his hand through his brown hair, an identical shade to the little one, a mischievous grin on his face. He's snuck out of the castle a hundred times before. Jack was sure Hiccup would find it a delight, as well.

"Keep yourself warm, now," Jack told him, wrapping a green scarf around Hiccup's neck. The thick warm cloth covered half his little round face as he held on to Jack's arm.

They snuck out the back doors of the castle, usually used by servants on errands and delivery. Jack pried open the door a crack and they slipped out. Two children going unspotted in the crisp December night, across the blanket of snow, under the sky dancing with auroras.

"What if someone sees us?" Hiccup breathed, looking about as Jack closed the door behind him.

"…they'll send us back in," Hiccup said, getting rather jittery.

"Nah, we'll do fine," Jack told him and swiped a shepherd's crook standing idly by the stables.

From atop the watchtowers, perhaps a guard saw them or didn't. But if they did, they would only see a two stablehands out in the night for an errand or two. Nothing unusual.

"Got them?" Jack suddenly asked as they wound their way down the courtyards illuminated by lantern-light.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded, patting the bag by his side.

"Good."

"What's in this, Jack?"

"A surprise."

Instead of heading out into the more common parts of town like the square or the docks, Jack led his brother away from the streets. Away from the amber warmth of the lanterns and into the gloom of the far end of the palace.

Plunging into the darkened halls, Jack found the all-too familiar door to the north dock.

Moonlight poured in as the door swung open, the winter winds blowing at their faces as the expanse of the frozen sea lay beyond the grounds of the castle, a concrete dock stretching out with a deserted watchtower at the end of it. The silhouette of the mountains and the treeline loomed in the distance, alluring as the shimmering surface of pure ice.

"Wow…" Hiccup gaped, his green eyes wide.

"You've never been out this part, huh?" Jack smiled.

"No," Hiccup affirmed gladly.

"Good, now come on!"

Hiccup truly was curious on what Jack meant to do out in the docks. Usually when they stole out in the night, they just played in the courtyards where snow had accumulated enough to have fun in. Snowball fights, making snowmen, sometimes taking out a sled and sliding up and down the wide space.

Once, Jack made a snow form of one of Hiccup's drawings. A crude little dragon with a rounded snout instead of the terrifying ones in their storybooks.

"…_he doesn't have any teeth," _Hiccup chuckled then when Jack packed down the last bit of snow for the dragon's stubby paws.

"…_that makes him toothless, then."_

But they did not make snow-dragons that night.

He watched notefully as Jack took the bag from him and pulled out a pair of skates, putting them on, shivering as he took off his boots.

"We're…going _down there?" _Hiccup said as he peered over the edge of the dock.

"It's not too far, really," Jack told him and helped him with his own skates, "I'll help you down."

As soon as he said it, he jumped down. Hiccup gasped, clapping his mitted hands over his mouth.

"Look down!" Jack called from below.

It wasn't much of a height from the top to the frozen water below, but to a child. It was a _long _way down.

"I can't go down there!" Hiccup stammered.

"Just jump!" Jack said in a reassuring manner, holding up his hands for him, "I'll catch you!"

"…promise?"

"Promise."

Hiccup held his breath and leapt down, fear gripping him as he broke through the cold air. But Jack caught him, and soon he opened his eye, staring transfixed at the solid ground of ice underneath his skates.

They played as children would, Jack helping his little brother learn how to stand on his own on the skates and spun him about laughing. And although Hiccup did not fully master it, the small boy no older than a toddler held his own.

"…wibbly…wobbly…" he muttered to himself as he flailed his arms slowly like a bird.

"Just pretend you're on a slippery floor," Jack told him, chuckling, the shepherd's crook lying discarded nearby, "Here, take my hand."

"No, I don't want to be swung again, I'll slip," Hiccup scrunched his nose.

"I won't, I'll help,"

"You promise?"

"That's the second time, of course, I promise, silly!"

Hiccup took Jack's hand, and without warning, the elder brother swung him out across the ice.

"_Woah! Woah! Jaaaack!"_ Hiccup screeched as he struggled to keep his balance as he slid along the frozen expanse, scarf gambolling as he fell victim to spinning circles of his own weight.

"_I'm gonna get you Jack!" _he yelled.

Jack chuckled, skating leisurely after him as Hiccup slid off, still on his own two feet.

"You're doing amazing!" Jack smiled, "See!? You're skating!"

"I am?!"

Hiccup's jaw hung open as he slowed down, staring at his own two feet, holding him up despite the teetering of his skates.

"I did it!" he squealed in joy when he came to a stop.

"You did it!" Jack echoed as he came near, "I told you-"

_Crack._

Jack stopped in his tracks.

"…_the ice," _Hiccup whispered, trembling as he lifted his gaze to him.

The elder prince looked from him to the ice below.

"Calm down…d-don't move…" he said, holding up his hands, trying to keep Hiccup from panicking.

The ice was supposed to be thick. It always was that time of year. But now it…

"We've wandered too far," Hiccup suddenly said, making Jack glance over his shoulder.

Yes, the dock was further off. The ice must have gotten thinner farther from the shore. Jack felt a pang in chest, he shouldn't have flung Hiccup out into the ice.

_Crack!_

"Help!" Hiccup called out to him.

"Stay still," Jack said and slipped off his skates, crouching down low and edged closer to his brother, the ice stinging his bare skin lightly, "It's okay, don't look down, just look at me…"

Hiccup couldn't help but stare down, starting to shake as he imagined the black water below. The white cracks in the ice spread right under him. They knew how the stories went…how fragile the ice was. The waters don't stay frozen around the palace as they do in the mountains.

"Jack?" he whimpered, "…I'm scared."

It was then that Jack saw how terrified Hiccup was. He was such a little boy still…

"I know, I know," he reassured, slowly straightening up and taking one careful step forwards.

A spider web crack bloomed under his foot.

"Um…" Jack began, losing words and his breath, heart hammering, "But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in."

He kept his smile on, masking his own fear.

"We're gonna have a little fun, instead!" he declared.

"No, we're not!" Hiccup snapped up at him, not moving from his spot.

"Would I trick you, Hic?" Jack scoffed.

"Yes!" Hiccup replied, "You always play tricks! You just tossed me out here! You break your promises!"

Jack chuckled nervously, "Well not-not-not this time…" he said, stuttering, "I promise, I promise you're gonna be…you're gonna be fine."

He took in a deep breath, trying to keep Hiccup distracted as he reached out for the crook.

"_You have to believe in me."_

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Jack said as he stood at the balcony overlooking the Entrance Hall.<p>

He had unconsciously been glancing at his reflection in the mirrors whilst in the chambers. Not for the looks but for the mere disbelief of that moment. This was happening…he wish it wasn't. Soon there would be a crown over his snow-white locks of hair.

…the same shade that marred Hiccup's.

Maudy the elderly maid smiled, "Like a king, Your Grace."

Jack let out a small breath as the sounds of the gates heaving open reached the halls of the palace.

He braced himself. He can handle this. It's only for today.

"…_you have to believe in yourself." _


	3. The Princess From Across the Sea

_(Author's notes: This fic is halfway between Frozen and the original stories of the Big Four. I am aware that Rapunzel IS present at the coronation. Remember, this is an AU._

_**SINCE WE'RE DOING AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OVERHAUL HERE, I HAVE DECIDED THAT ARENDELLE IS TOO FEMININE. INSTEAD, I HAVE A MASHUP NAME OF BERK AND BURGESS. BURKESS. I'LL LEAVE IT AT THAT.**_

_**Small note**__: clothes here are the same colors as that of the original characters transposed to more suitable outfits. E.g. Hiccup: green and black, Jack: black and pale blue with the royal purple cape, etc._

_Short update, all I can manage for now. Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured into the ballroom as all the windows were drawn open, the blue sky gleaming outside, unblotted by clouds.<p>

Hiccup stared up in awe, beaming.

"I didn't know they did that anymore…" he huffed, walking along with a spring in his step.

This day was going to be fantastic.

Walking without even looking to his direction, he seemed like a kid in a candy shop, gawking at every movement under the vaulted ceilings. Manservants drew the curtains apart with grand golden ropes, maids in rows bringing in towers of golden plates.

The palace felt more alive than it ever have been.

Unable to keep a chuckle to himself, Hiccup ran across the halls and along the corridors, nearly knocking over a servant or two on the way.

"Whoops-sorry!" he called back to them.

Hiccup raced down the spiral stairwell, coattails billowing lightly behind him. He kept a gloved hand to his black sash, careful not to have it fall away by clumsy mistake, the other on the sheath of his sword, trying to keep it from swinging to and fro.

He couldn't explain the delight bubbling in his chest.

It's been a long time since he'd seen new faces.

Since their home heard music.

Perhaps he'll find a friend…_perhaps he'll find a girl_.

Yes! This could be his chance to be that charming prince. One who'd sweep a girl off her feet. Silly a notion as it was, he couldn't help but wonder. He'd be an impeccable figure.

But then again, that _handsome, charming and TALL _prince people referred to had always been Jack.

Oh, yes.

"He's prince charming, alright," Hiccup snickered, _"…if he wasn't so stuck up."_

But who knows? These are real, living people, after all. Very much exciting a thought. He could prove himself tonight, a proper noble.

He needs to make his mark.

"If I manage that," he huffed to himself, throwing a window open, "...my life would_ infinitely_ get better…"

Hiccup could see sails over the rooftops as the ships docked outside, the bright flags rippling in the wind.

He swung his leg over the stone window-sill and stepped to the wooden lift outside, hoisting himself up to see over the roof-tiles. The sunlight touched his freckled face as he got a decent view of the shipyard beyond, sail-ships moving across the glimmering surface of the sea and into the water-wall bordering the bay.

"…I might even get a date," he grinned.

He knew it was absolutely crazy. But for the first time in forever, at least he'd have a chance.

When he got back indoors, his excitement was barely trimmed, grabbing a handful of chocolate bonbons when he passed the dining table, stuffing them in his face.

"_It's only for today, after all!"_

He quickly made his way towards the entrance Courtyard, quickening his pace when he heard the heaving noise of the gates opening in the distance. He got there as soon as the manservants drew the enormous double doors back.

And light poured into the darkened court.

The sounds, the laughter. He didn't feel like he'd ever heard such a joyful din.

With lungful of air, Hiccup stepped into the light.

Hundreds of visiting nobles and ambassadors were waiting outside, pouring in as soon as the gates were drawn wide open. They looked as excited as he was, though it was to see that palace that ahd been locked up for years whilst he revelled in getting out of it.

Hiccup walked along the crowd on the bridge, all smiles.

Those who recognized him beamed at the sight, one girl tugging to her friend and pointing to him in awe, though he did not see this. Hiccup gave a cordial nod to an elderly baroness, who smiled to him in recognition.

"…_your highness!"_

"…_my prince, so glad to see you!"_

Quite a lot recognized him, surprisingly, even the commoners.

He ducked under a large cake being carried over two men's shoulders, taking all the colors of the festivity in as if they would disappear at any moment.

Hiccup leapt up and held on to a lamppost as he stood at the stone side of the bridge, overlooking the sea of people. He couldn't believe his eyes or the overwhelming feeling in his gut.

This was the chance to see a whole new world.

He walked along stone edge of the bridge, looking over the heads of the nobles and commoners, teetering on the edge with the deep blue waters rippling down below. The air was so _open. _Hiccup suddenly felt free, seeing the open sea and the great ships in the sun. The people, oh, the people. So many faces, some familiar from long forgotten memories when the palace used to be welcoming and others simply new.

Jumping off the stone ledge, he kept on his way with wide eyes and mouth hanging open like a child out for a walk. Hiccup moved against the current of people headed into the castle and out into the open square.

"Oh, this is gonna be good…"

With a chuckle on his lips he zipped through the pavilion lined with growing flowers, just enjoying the moment of being _outside. _

Being indoors for so, long made everything seem so unreal.

His eyes glued to the ships in the distance, he ran down the stone steps to the docks. Oh, the galleons and the sail-ships with their flags and banners all a–flutter.

"_A merchant's ship!"_ he gasped, seeing the smaller vessel at the farther end of the dock.

"I wonder if they have books-"

He was suddenly shoved aside out of nowhere, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. He tried to catch his balance, only managing to get his foot in a bucket and fall backwards, arms flailing.

"_Whoooa!" _he hollered in panic as he fell all akimbo into a boat.

Him falling into it made the dinghy slide off the dock.

"_Thor's beard!" _he yelled in horror as he felt the tugging of gravity, bracing himself for impact into the deep water.

_Bam._ He was tossed up and down the boat as it snapped back against solid ground.

_Flop. _

"Ugh…" Hiccup grimaced as he tossed away the seaweed that plopped against his face.

So much for being a formal figure for coronation day.

"Hey!" he suddenly snapped up, kicking the bucket off his boot.

"_I'm so sorry!"_ said an earnestly apologetic voice.

Of a girl.

She sat atop a dignified-looking stallion (which, by the way, had a really smug look on its face), a girl about his age. With golden hair in an intricate braid intertwined with purple flowers, swept over her shoulder as her black and white gown trailed over her horse's sides.

"I'm so sorry, a-are you hurt?" she asked, brows furrowing.

Hiccup blinked. He had never seen this girl before.

"Yeah…uh, no, _no," _Hiccup stammered, scrambling to get up, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You were pretty much tossed over," she said with a small chuckle, jumping off her saddle, "Stay still, Max," she told the white stallion.

It was only then that Hiccup realized that her horse was keeping the boat off the water, with on hoof holding the end down.

"Uh…no broken bones," Hiccup chuckled, getting to his feet just as she held out her hand, "Wind knocked out of me, but other than that, I'm, uh, great!"

She smiled and slowly withdrew her hands as if simply assessing his face. She had such green eyes. Like him.

"Oh!" Hiccup suddenly said, taking a gracious bow, "I'm Prince Hiccup, of Burkess."

"Prince!" she gasped, taking a curtsy, "My lord,"

"My lady," he acknowledged with a small awkward grin. Not that he never got used to being royalty, he was born in it, after all, but to have someone of her nature-a lady, a noble-to act about him as anyone would, was flattering.

Max, or so the girl called her, perked up and bowed.

It rocked the boat and this time, Hiccup was quick to move, jumping out and pulling her along with him.

"Maximus!" the girl told the stallion sharply, though her face was kind, like she were talking to a child, "No need to panic, sweetheart."

To Hiccup's surprise, the stallion gave her a nod as if he were a soldier following orders. He did seem that way, Hiccup gave him that. Even for a noble's horse this one was…lordly.

Perhaps more lordly than he was.

She straightened up with a beam, "Princess Rapunzel, from Southern Isle of the Sun."

"Oh, hi," he said with a smile that faltered halfway, "That should have probably been said first-hand…this is awkward_-not that you're awkward-you're gorgeous-_wait, sorry_…"_

Good Lord, growing up in solitary state didn't do his stammering well.

Nor his awkwardness.

Why would he say that?

Rapunzel smiled, however, wringing her hands together, a concerned look suddenly crossing her face.

"I'm sorry I hit you with my horse, sir," she said in apology, "And…nearly knocking you into the water."

"No, no, I'm okay, really," Hiccup said, regaining his composure, "I fall a lot more than you can imagine."

"Really?" she said with a small grimace.

"Yeah, well, you know. _Pain. _Love it," he chuckled, sarcasm fluttering, "Besides, I'm not _that _prince,"

He walked around Maximus' side, trying to get as far away from the dock edge as possible without being obvious, "If you met my brother, I suppose he'd be mad."

"He would?" Rapunzel wondered, tilting her head to one side in curiosity, _"Prince Jackson?"_

"Perhaps not," Hiccup iterated, "It's just he's aloof. And unpredictable at times…"

Yeah, perhaps Jack was only like that around him.

"But!" he added, "All for the best, it's just me."

"_Just _you?" she said with a raised brow and a small grin, "I think you're grand."

Hiccup blinked. What did she…?

"-your grace." she added quickly.

Barely knowing it, Hiccup was smiling. And they remained so for a moment or two until the church bells began to ring in the distance.

"_The coronation…" _Rapunzel mumbled, taking up Maximus' reins.

"I-I better go," Hiccup stammered, running up the stone steps before stopping, "I'm so sorry, I forgot my manners!" he said with a sheepish grin, retracing his steps.

He took in a small breath, stopping a foot away from her and managed to blurt it out.

Goodness gracious, if he wanted to be a gentleman, he _had to be a gentleman._

"May I escort you to the cathedral?" he asked, one hand folded behind him, the other held out to her.

"Oh," Rapunzel blinked, a beam crossing her face. She took to her skirts in a hurry and curtsied before taking his hand.

"It would be an honour, your grace."


	4. The Crownless Again Shall Be King

_(Author's notes: Hello, everyone, I recently found out that this AU is listed as a Frozen Alternate Universe example in the RotBTD wiki. I couldn't be more flattered seeing as I seem to be the only one to turn the royal sisters into brothers and all that._

_Short chapter, because the next scene is big_

_I still hear people singing 'Let it go' in random places. Disney does very good advertising…_

_Leave long reviews!)_

* * *

><p>He gulped down the contents of the golden goblet without a pause. The wine warmed his insides, a warmth that went as quickly as it came. Maybe that should be for the best. Jack opened and closed his gloved fists in discomfort as he stood a few feet away from the main doors of the cathedral.<p>

This was it.

And he could not, for the life of him, keep his head in order.

How could he? Everyone's eyes would be on him, something he avoided for years. Jack needed to keep his calm visage, show that he was alright.

"_It doesn't matter if you don't know what to do, so long as the people you're trying to help don't know you don't," _his royal father used to say.

"Another," he said firmly, handing the empty cup to the manservant waiting on him. The stout man bowed away.

Jack fumbled with the fabric of his glove. He was a prince, and he held himself right since he was a child. All of those, just to prepare for this day. After he gets the throne, perhaps he can return to his reclusive lifestyle. Out of sight. And out of mind.

But Jack could still feel his fingers lightly shaking. Unnoticeable, but in his situation, unacceptable.

And downing wine at least kept his mind off of it.

Hurried footfalls sounded behind him and the crown prince needn't turn to know who it was. The footsteps slowed to a walk, and soon Hiccup halted and stood to his right.

Jack glanced at his younger brother, dressed in his fine array of green and black. They've always been his colors, somehow as Jack's was blue. Though that fateful day, Jack's shoulders were burdened by the royal cape of purple trailing down to the floor behind him.

Hiccup fixed his sash across his chest, making sure it was on the ride side. Both of them wore their swords for the ceremony, and Jack gave the slightest grin, seeing the relief in Hiccup's face that it was not to be another bout of fencing.

Jack said nothing, mind still a bit preoccupied and sensed that Hiccup would like the first word.

There was still that wall between them. Unseen and unbroken since _that _day a long time ago.

Jack kept his eyes straight, staring at the ornate carvings of the cathedral door, though he could clearly see the grin on Hiccup's face. Perhaps something very god had happened. On cue, the younger prince turned to him, the grin becoming a sort of smirk as he looked Jack up and down.

"Nervous, brother?" he taunted.

Jack grinned, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

Hiccup shrugged, folding his arms behind his back. He raised a brow, taking note of the royal cape draping Jack, as if it was the first time he took notice of it.

"Ooh, nice color,"

Jack gave a chuckle at that, fully turning to him, "You don't wanna do this again, do you, _frog?"_

Hiccup cast a downwards glance at his green array before looking back to him, "I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of sincerity," Jack jibed.

"Am I?" Hiccup snickered, the mirth of jokes softening on his face as he said in a more serious tone, "I have waited for this day as long as you have."

Jack looked to him. All pretense was lost in his brother's lightly freckled face.

He could not remember the last time Hiccup had talked to him. Perhaps that was because he avoided him as much as possible, as well. But, by stroke of yet an unknown source of joy (the opened gates, perhaps, as Jack theorized), Hiccup was able to spout words of sincerity.

Without the slightest tinge of stutter or stammer that he always held.

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have," Hiccup continued, "You're my brother, and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Jack searched his brother's face and sees not trace of irony. Either the younger prince was speaking from his heart or he was a very, very good liar. Perhaps both. He placed an appreciative hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

For a moment, Hiccup smiled back.

"Now give us a kiss," Jack grinned.

With a laugh, Hiccup jabbed Jack's chest lightly, "Stop that."

It had been years since he heard Jack crack a joke, at all.

Jack turned away and made final adjustments to his pristine formal-wear, the nerves ticking in once more on his unreadable face. They both faced the wooden surface of the doors until Jack spoke up.

"Seriously…how do I look?" he said under his breath.

Hiccup turned to him, hands clasped in front of him.

"Kingly."

Jack nodded lightly, though unconvinced about it.

Music floated in the air as the choir began inside the cathedral, the angelic sound muffled from where they stood.

"It's time," Hiccup told him.

"Go," said Jack. His brother turned to him, puzzled.

"I'll be along, go on," her repeated reassuringly.

Hiccup gave a final nod and went inside the cathedral alone.

* * *

><p>"…<em>so long entrusted with the matters of the crown…"<em>

Hiccup stood to one side of the altar as the bishop said the words of the crowning. The cathedral was full of dignitaries, all in the grandest array in contrast to the lovely simplicity of the building. The mellifluous music of the choir floated down from their place in front of the ornate glass window over the great doors.

"…_today, Jackson Overland, first of the name, you are entrusted the greatest honour this realm has to offer…"_

Hiccup watched the crowd, eyes searching.

There Rapunzel sat along other nobles in the pews. She smiled at him.

Hiccup brightened and gave a discreet wave before turning back to the matter at hand.

"…_the sacred throne of Burkess."_

Jack's face was stoic. He was that silent prince once more, not an ounce of mirth in his manner.

"_Much has been sacrificed to achieve peace," _the bishop said, his wise voice echoing lightly along the vaulted ceiling, _"So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace."_

Hiccup let out a small breath. They were simply ceremonial words, but their gravity was so heavy that he was glad not to have been born first.

"_Responsibility, duty, honour. These are not merely virtues to which we must are essential to every soldier, and to every King…"_

Jack tensed up lightly, unnoticed by those around him. He felt the cold under his skin stirring.

'Please…not now…" he begged of himself, willing to keep his composure.

"_Jackson, son of Nicholas, do you swear to guard the realm?"_

"I swear." he said firmly.

"_Do you swear to preserve the peace?"_

"I swear."

"_Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"_

"I swear."

Hiccup stood in all sureness that his brother would rule with the wisdom and kindness their father did.

The bishop spoke in Old Norse as he lowered the royal crown upon Jack's head. The prince lowered himself to his knees, feeling the metal touch his locks, the weight of it falling upon his scalp. With a small breath, he stood up as the royal sceptre ad orb were presented to him.

Just as he reached out for them, the bishop slightly retracted.

"Your Majesty," he whispered, "…the gloves."

Jack hesitated but slipped the fabrics off, setting them aside upon the pillow of the royal instruments which he then took in hand, turning to face the crowds, holding his breath and his head high.

He could feel the frost crawl over the metal surface, the minute icicles forming a soft surface where his skin touched.

"King Jackson of Burkess."

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Hiccup joined in the applause, everyone rising to their feet.

Jack gulped, looking at the expectant faces. He quickly whirled around and set the orb and sceptre back before anyone noticed the ice, slipping his gloves back on.

They cheered stronger still when he turned back. They barely noticed anything.

He made it.

And he was King.


	5. The Royal Banquet

_(Author's notes: Oh, dear procrastination. My dear readers, I am stuck in the middle of finals, pardon the late updates in all my stories. Short chapter ahead._

_Thank you for all the reviews, please send in more! Write me your most lengthy, most ranty reviews, I don't care what you have to say just say it! And enjoy! )_

* * *

><p>The music was livelier than they all remembered. The grand ballroom was all aglow with bright lights and merry a laughter mingling in the air with the call of horns and strings. The gentlemen spun about their ladies to the tune, the onlookers clapping their hands to the movements.<p>

The flutter of ball-gowns and clopping of shoes sent a wonderful haze over everyone's minds. It was indeed a magical night. The palace was finally a living entity once more, far from the darkened chateau that it had fallen into since the late royal couple's passing.

The song ended, replaced by a regal fanfare of the trumpets as the new king strode in.

The ladies brought their arms aspread and curtsied with all their grace as the noblemen bowed in earnest.

"_King Jackson of Burkess!_" announced steward as Jack walked to his throne on the raised tier in front of the ballroom.

There a small smile of satisfaction on his face as he turned to the crowd, hands folded behind his back in an imposing manner, velvet cloak trailing by him.

"_Prince Hiccup of Burkess!"_

"Here we go…" Hiccup said with a small groan as he went forwards.

Sometimes he hated his name. Silly-sounding, it seemed as if it was meant for a jester rather than a prince. At least Jack had a name people can respect. Well, at least, 'Hiccup' is not the worst. For some reason their parents took to the old superstition that a hideous name would frighten off trolls and gnomes.

Why, did something happen to Jack because of his normal-sounding name?

Hiccup chuckled at the thought, stepping up in front of the crowd, stopping by the side of the tier, a glad smile on his face.

But the steward ushered him towards the throne. Hiccup did so hesitantly as not to make a fool of himself.

"…I-I don't think I should…" he whispered, but the steward set him right beside his king brother.

The grand fanfare continued, Hiccup edging away from Jack a bit as everyone stood up straight and applauded.

There were so many people…

Hiccup grinned, unknowingly fumbling with his sash. They should sponsor banquets and balls more often…

"Thanks for the pep talk." Jack said casually, turning to him. Everyone returned to their talks, the happy hubbub falling over the hall once more.

"Oh…oh, me?" Hiccup turned to him with a raised brow, "That, that was nothing, really. Least I could do…_Your Grace."_

"Please, no need for that, Hic," Jack said, keeping his regal aura despite his smirk.

"Um, sure," Hiccup shrugged, turning away. It had been easier to talk to Jack before the coronation, somehow, despite the years of silence between them brothers.

Whether it was their father's crown atop Jack's head or the fact that Jack had returned to his aloof demeanour that made Hiccup want to stand aside, he could not tell. It was a surprise that Jack was even talking to him.

"You're looking dashing tonight," Jack noted with an amused grin. Whether it was a compliment or jest, Hiccup couldn't say.

He looked to Jack with a retorting smirk, "Thank you_. I know_." With a shrug, he added, "Not bad, yourself."

Jack chuckled, "Thank you."

They fell silent for a moment as they turned to stare at the crowd once more, almost marvelling that the ballroom actually ahd people in it.

"So…this is a party, huh?" Jack said.

"We should host more of these."

Jack looked to him with a raised brow of interest.

"I mean, you know…it's fun."

"Well, I don't see you dancing."

"Well, because…" Hiccup chuckled nervously, "I'm actually looking for someone, at the moment…"

"Still haven't plucked up much courage, Hiccup?"

"You're king, I don't see you dancing, either."

"Cloak's too long."

"Ah," Hiccup snickered, _"And we wouldn't want His Highness tripping over, do we?"_

"Your Majesty," interrupted Kai the steward, "Grand Adviser, Lord Ombric Shalazar of Santoff Clausen."

Jack and Hiccup turned to the old man stepping forward. His robes of simple greyish blue fell in folds like that of a bishop, commanding honour in their simplicity, he had a long white beard and bushy brows, reminding one of a wizard if anything, not to mention the silvery hat upon his head.

Ombric held on to a staff, bowing lightly, almost stiffly as if it hurt him, though there was a smile on his wise face as he looked to them both.

"Old mentor," Jack smiled, stepping off the raised tier to embrace the old man.

Hiccup stared at Ombric in disbelief, the man had been an echo in his memory, back when people came in and out of the palace on a daily basis. He was their parents' advisor, and their grandparents before them. Always the wise bearded advisor, one could almost say he was a wizard.

"It's been years!" Hiccup smiled in disbelief, embracing Ombric when Jack let go.

"Yes, well, old age does hinder the travel, Your Graces," he chuckled, glad in seeing the two boys all grow up, one of them now king.

"Thank you for coming here today," Jack smiled gratefully.

"My king, " Ombric sigh with a small sigh, looking to Jack's crown, or perhaps his snowy hair, Hiccup could not tell, "How do you feel?"

Jack's gaze was tender, and Hiccup knew they were aware of something he was not.

"…never better." Jack replied.

"Why, were you sick?" Hiccup cut in with a sheepish grin, but neither replied. Worry crept up at him, "…Jack?"

"We'll have a talk later, Lord Ombric," smiled Jack just as the stweward heralded a noble forth.

The old advisor gave a knowing nod and moved off, gone as quick as he arrived. Hiccup stared at Jack oddly as he regained his kingly composure.

"What was he talking about, brother?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Jack did not look to him.

"Your Majesty," said the steward as a tall man dressed in regal black and gold stepped forward, with the bearing of a knight or a lord, "…Duke Kozmotis Pitchiner, emissary of the Tsar Lunar of the Lunanoff line."

"_Tsar Lunar…"_ Hiccup mumbled, recalling the name.

"Your Grace," said Pitchiner, bowing with an air of grace.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement, though Hiccup remained where he was looking to the Duke in an odd manner, noting the man's sickly pale skin, almost grayish, short raven hair slicked back and eyes an unsettling shade of amber.

Hiccup would have thought he had the plague if not for his easy movement.

"The Tsar Lunanoff sends his regards to your coronation," Pitch smiled, though there was a sense of calculation upon his visage.

"Tell him my thanks," Jack replied, unwavering in the Duke's piercing gaze.

Hiccup stood by, listening. The Tsar Lunar had never visited Burkess, though the council says the kingdom has close ties with the Lunanoff empire. And for glad tidings…they all knew that their little kingdom of the Germanic coast stood no chance to the vast Russian empire that lay to the North.

"For years, our kingdoms have been in peaceful alliance," continued the Duke, "I wish you all the best in keeping that peace."

"It is part of my oath as king, yes." Jack replied.

"Though the Tsar had been wondering of Burkess' three-year seclusion from the outside world."

"It can hardly be called seclusion, my lord," Jack said, a small smirk in the corner of his lips, "Our trades have never fared better despite the closed gates."

"And yet the closed gates hindered diplomatic missions," the Duke pointed out.

"I see no further advances in diplomacy, the states are in alliance, and no war is imminent."

The Duke's expression was unreadable. Jack clenched his jaw, feeling the scrutiny, unsure of what to say as not to tick off the emissary of one of the world's most powerful men.

"The closed gates are a matter of tradition," Hiccup cut in, the Duke 's amber gaze locked upon him. Jack, too, turned to his brother, wondering at what the prince had to say.

"The King Nicholas the Stoic and Queen Consort Valhallarama died at sea, their remains far beyond the possibility of retrieval," Hiccup said with a straight face, unable to say 'mother' or 'father' in order to do so; the rare glint of regal confidence in his eyes, "And that, my lord, did not bode well according to our customs."

Pitch looked to him with something that looked like contempt in his eyes at Hiccup's defence of the closed gates. It's as if Pitch was trying to get to the bottom of it, instead of the Tsar simply _inquiring._

"Like generations before us, we closed the doors to our home and went into mourning until the throne can be filled once more," he continued, "A kingdom can never be in a state of joy with an unused crown…and a vacant throne."

Jack smirked, looking back to Pitch, "Couldn't have said it better, myself, brother," he said, "That is a sufficient answer to the Tsar Lunar's inquiry, yes?"

Pitch gave a stiff smile, and a small bow, "Yes, Your Majesty…congratulations once more upon your coronation."

Hiccup grinned as the duke moved away, muttering something to one of his manservants.

"Snoopy old codger…" Hiccup huffed.

"I suppose he was just curious," Jack shrugged.

"…the gates _will _be open again everyday, won't it, Jack?" Hiccup asked, rather worried.

Jack was quiet. He had not thought it through just yet. He supposed he had all night to think about it, all the days after the coronation. But there the question hung, tossed to him by his own brother.

It was bad enough he had to struggle from the frost that afternoon in the cathedral, what more in an open throne-room each day? His gloves could only hold him thus far, there are many traditions that commanded for bare hands to be used be it from holding the royal orb and sceptre in formal occasions to simply signing a treaty with another state.

No, it would impossible to conceal with that situation.

"Jack?"

Things had to return to their normal hums.

"I don't suppose they will," Jack replied coldly, "And it's _Your Majesty."_

Hiccup stared at him for a moment like he had been slapped right in that moment. There he was, that Jack he'd known since childhood. The cold, calculating bastard. Right when he thought they were on better terms…

"_Excuse me, _then, _Your Majesty." _Hiccup spat the words like poison, moving off from the tier and disappearing into the sea of dancing people.

Jack watched him go, not moving from his spot.

It was for the best.

* * *

><p>"…'<em>Your Majesty', my arse." <em>Hiccup huffed, dodging the people frolicking about.

Out of nowhere, a buxom woman came waltzing through, pushing Hiccup off balance. He yelped as he tried to catch his feet only to fall forwards.

"_Careful!" _

A firm hand pulled him back up, feet finding their place.

"Th-Thanks," he stammered with a laugh as he turned to the person.

He froze, staring at her.

"Glad I caught you," Rapunzel smiled, letting his arm go.

She had changed into a pastel pink dress, various hues intertwining like cherry blossoms in bloom, her long braid draped over her shoulder delicately, looking like a Celtic tapestry in their intricate weaves. Her green eyes mirrored his and yet she held a spark of easy confidence upon her face. A true born princess, a beautiful guest.

She looked at him with a puzzled smile, "Are you okay? You look like the wind's been knocked out of you."

"I, er…" he began. Hiccup shook off his stuttering glitch and stood up straight, like a prince would, one hand folded behind his back.

"_May I have this dance?"_

She looked to him in disbelief, then an unmistakeably glad smile crossed her face.


	6. The Ice Cutter

_(Author's notes: This fanfic does not directly follow the plotline of Frozen. The Ice-workers' Song is probably the only one that makes sense to be sung in the scene. Also I never seemed to get the liking for those trolls, they look too much like smurfs for me, so…I did a little derring-do of twisting around._

_Small note: Gran Lapp is the crafty carver. Enjoy, and don't hesitate to ask me questions if you got 'em!)_

* * *

><p>The cold was comforting once you get used to it. Unlike heat which made one uneasy and desperate for refuge, the cold allows you to walk amongst it cosily so long as you have enough layers.<p>

"…_are you alright there, lil' chap?" _asked one of the ice workers, a kind bearded smile upon him.

The little girl nodded, a lock of curly red hair dangling over her forehead, peeking from under her fur-lined cap.

"I'm arigh'…" she mumbled.

"Stay close."

Merida was always at the back of the line of the ice-workers, like a baby elephant following its gigantic mother, making sure that she doesn't tread on unsafe ground. And with the ice, you were never quite sure.

Merida tugged her little sleigh along, a small ball of black fur curled up upon it. On closer inspection, one would find it to be a sleeping bear cub.

Nobody was quite sure where Merida picked up the little thing, though the best explanation would be that she plucked it up as they travelled. It was such a tiny cub, after all. And often the youngest in a litter of bears stood the littlest chance surviving its siblings. Perhaps it had strayed off. Perhaps it had even been abandoned.

One thing was for sure. The little girl took in the half-dead bear she found in the snow and took care of it, much to the protest of her foster family.

The Sami people let her keep the poor thing, in the end, deciding that it would grow tame so long as it was cared for properly. Just like the wild reindeer they herded and domesticated. Besides, there were no reindeer calves for her to take like Sami children do.

She named the bear Elinor. Where she picked up the name, they have not asked.

"…_we're developing a habit of taking in orphans," _noted an elder fondly.

And true, it was. For Merida, herself, was not a Sami. Though she wore the wintry nomads' clothes and did as they did. Her red hair alone made her stand apart from the rest of the children.

She was a Scot, that was certain from her looks alone.

For even amongst the Sami who braved the deadly ice and snow of the Lapland mountains in eternal winter, such untamed red hair and startling blue eyes were as wild as the winter, itself.

She was an orphan just like her bear cub, her origin just as vague.

The Sami pick up things here and there when they travel. And the little red-haired girl was among them. One story went that she could not find her family (maybe she lost them or they lost her) and had nowhere to go.

It mattered not for she had been with them for quite a while now. They took her in and taught her their ways, though she had kept that accent of the Gaelic people across the North sea (they still wondered how she got to the Laplands, in the first place). But Merida had no constant family as one would expect. Each night she slept in a different tent depending on which family might take a kindness to her, though for the most part, she remained with the Sami elder woman everyone called Gran Lapp who often told her stories while she carved.

Stories of old gods and heroes of the lands. Now that they were in the Norwegian mountains, she told of the old Norse gods.

"_...'ti said that long ago, there was only ice…from this, everything began."_

Since Merida was not tied to the people themselves, Merida was allowed to choose what role she might take in the small community, small a child she still may be.

Much to their surprise, she wanted to go with the men to cut ice.

"_But she's a little girl, she could get hurt!" _insisted some concerned members.

Eventually they decided that if a Sami child could face the ice, so can the wilding girl they had taken in.

They let her do as she wished for the most part, anyways.

Old Gran Lapp dressed her warmly as she told her chattery old tales before Merida followed the men to carve ice.

This was her third day, and the first time she would be allowed on the frozen lake, itself, after being taught how tools worked and how things went in their line of work.

"Where does the ice go?" she asked as they neared the lake.

"People below the mountains buy it,"

"Why?"

"Because they don't know how to get through the snow."

"They're silly, then," she chuckled, glancing up at the darkening sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of an aurora borealis.

* * *

><p>The saws cut through the thick ice with satisfying crunching noises, the deep voices of the ice workers draping the sound with the drone of their song.<p>

"…_born of cold and winter air…and mountain rain combining…"_

Merida stood at the edge of the lake by her sleigh, waiting for her to be called. They told her to wait until they've cut through safely so that she might not fall through in case the ice was still too thin. After all, she was yet to be taught how to get out of the icy water. Goodness knows what could happen if an unknowing child fell through the ice.

"…_this icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining…"_

Merida shifted her trident (more like an ice fork) in hand, looking down to her bear cub as it slept lightly, wrapped in a thick shawl Gran Lapp had made for her.

"…_cut through the heart, cold and clear_—_strike for love and strike for fear__…"_

"Elinor, ya need ter help me later, aright'?" she said, glancing to the large cart waiting on the frozen lake with two heavily built fjord horses harnessed to it. Her little sleigh was more for practice than actual work. But the ice workers said someone would buy her blocks if she cut proper ones even if they were small.

"…_see the beauty sharp and shear, split the ice apart!"_

She watched them poke the ice with tridents, sliding over the blocks they sawed into shape earlier, the square ice floating over to be fished out and stacked in the cart.

"—_and break the frozen heart!"_

They called Merida up and she moved across the ice, her shoes (whose end pointed up) securing her from slipping. Elinor bounded after her.

The little girl was sure with her step, taking up her ice clamp and weaving amongst the tall men who were already hauling off blocks. They situated themselves at the edge of the sawed ice and bent down to clamp the blocks.

"_Hup! Ho!"_

They hoisted them out of the water. Merida beamed and made sure her clamp was secure.

"_Watch your step!"_

The little block plopped back down to the water. Merida ended up being splashed by the icy water, falling backwards and landing on her bottom with a yelp. Elinor ran up and licked her wet cheek in aid.

"_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!"_

An ice floe leaps up from the water, the sharp jagged edges of the clear ice threatening to stab at them. The ice workers quickly leap away and push them back with the tridents. All in a day's work.

"_Ice has magic that can't be controlled!"_

Merida wipes her face with her sleeve, listening to the song and recalling what Gran Lapp told her about the Norse land and its ice. There were so many stories connected to the winter in that land, much more so than it does in the other parts of the Laplands. Every tale was connected to the cold.

"…_perhaps Jokul Frosti wishes to keep a part of the world in eternal winter as his play ground," _Gran Lapp told her.

"_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men!"_

They continued to sing as ice was sawed, prodded, chopped and carted, never ending until the sun set in the west, casting a pink cloak over the horizon. When they were plunged in the dark, the lamps were lit, casting greenish halos all around the lake.

"_Strike for love and strike for fear, there's beauty and there's danger here…"_

They load off the last of the blocks just as Merida manages to heave a block of her own making on to her little sleigh.

"_Split the ice apart!"_

The men began to move back down the mountain path and Merida pulled her own cart across the snowy ground, Elinor jumping up and down beside her, biting into the leather harness and helping tug.

Merida held up her lamp, lighting their way even though the big cart with the ice workers were only a few feet in front of them, guiding the way. Like a mother elephant to her baby.

Her blue eyes drifted off the heavens dancing with ribbons of light.

"Look, Elinor! Aurora!" she chuckled, delighted at the sight. It was the closest thing to magic she had ever gotten.

"…_beware the frozen heart."_

* * *

><p>Merida pulled along her sleigh, the lamplight guiding through the woods. Elinor sat by the block of ice, looking about curiously. The big cart had disappeared from sight just like the snow.<p>

Though it was not the thought of getting lost that unnerved the little girl. It was the sudden quiet in the darkened forest. The loss of the men's voices singing sent a chill down her spine than no layer of warm fur could fend off.

"…_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth..." _she began to sing to herself.

It was an old lullaby. She had forgotten what it meant. Even Gran Lapp didn't know.

"…_Gaelic is a tongue Sami cannot comprehend," _she always said.

But Merida never forgot the words. Nor the voice of her mother singing to her. She could barely remember her old family. But she knew they must have been wonderful.

"_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn," _she continued, wondering if she was singing the words right.

Maybe one day, she'll figure out what they mean to say.

She gave a small yawn, rubbing her eyes, and tugging her cap off, letting her mass of red curly hair tumble over her shoulders.

"_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic," _she murmured drowsily, _"Do thìr, dìleas féin…"_

There was the startling sound of galloping horses. Merida snapped up and yanked the sleigh forwards, crossing the wooded path used by the common folk and got to the other side quickly, determined to catch up to the rest.

The gallops thundered behind her and she glanced back to see two white stallions speeding past, ridden by a man and a woman. But there was something odd.

There was a breath of cold air that she knew too well. The kind of icy wind that belongs only to the mountaintops. Her eyes widened to see a trail of frost across the dirt path. She quickly looked to the riders steadily disappearing towards the Black Mountains.

"Odd," she breathed, looking to Elinor, "C'mon, I'm getting hungry…"

"_..ooah…?"_

The faint echoing moan made her turn.

There was a light at the turn in the road. A floating blue light twinkling in the darkness.

"…_ooah…?" _ it cooed, flickering out and reappearing further along.

"A will-o'-the-wisp…" she beamed, her voice barely audible. More distinct was the sound of her heart hammering.

Gran Lapp told her of them when she asked of Scotland.

And in the back of her mind, she recalled them—or at least inklings of them.

Without the slightest hesitation, the child dropped the reins of the sleigh and grabbed her little cub, running off, "Let's go, Elinor!"

She followed the trail of ice and light. When the frost sank back to the ground, the wisps led her way, appearing as a trail of hovering blue flames in the vague shape of tiny people.

They disappeared when Merida neared them or tried to touch them, but kept pointing her further North.

"…the Valley," she mumbled to Elinor as they continued on the path, trying to run as quickly as possible, sensing the urgency that the wisps flickered for.

She knew the path. It was towards the Valley of the Living Lights.

Somehow she knew she had to see.

Magic. That word echoed in her head with excitement.

She was to find magic, yes.

There was dread in Merida's heart that her legs may not carry her fast enough to get to where the wisps led her.

But surely they must have been magic for in a few moments, she found herself at the edge of the Valley when it should have taken her an hour at least.

The trail of frost ribboned between the sentinel boulders and into the faint mist.

Merida shifted Elinor in her arms. The cub was getting bigger and heavier by the day.

"C'mere…" she whispered, heaving her to the side and clambered up the boulders to overlook the clearing between the rocky walls of the valley.

The Sami avoided that place.

People often get lost there, so they say. The Living Lights take you—lead you elsewhere. Even Gran Lapp warned her of that valley.

But Merida was not attached to the icy land as they are.

She knew that the Living Lights were not as they were told.

They were the wisps, and they lead you to your fate.

"_Please! Help!"_

Merida peered over a mossy boulder to see a man calling out in the middle of the rocky clearing. He was dressed in an array that she never saw on the men of her little Sami tribe.

His hair was a deep brown and his moustache and beard short and trimmed. He looked a young man despite his stature, clad in elegantly tailored clothes with gold trimmings and medals, even. His expression, however, was of worry.

There was a woman there with him, with the same hue of brown hair, her slim kind face contorted in unease despite the warm cloak she wore and the lovely skirts that trailed to the ground. She held on to the child in her arms preciously. Merida could not see his face.

Then there was that small form between them. A boy about her age, whose hair—unlike the people that seemed to be his parents—was the hue of freshly fallen snow.

Merida eyed the lot of them in curiosity.

Those kind of people never went up to the mountains, what were they doing here?

"—my son." The man breathed.

As he said the pleading words, there were resonating hums of the wisps. Like echoing sighs or wondering moans that ripple in the air as the blue flames flickered into life from the misty air.

Merida gaped in wonder, seeing the wonder of the wisps.

They flickered and glinted—like stars or fireflies.

The family looked to the hovering blue fires that surrounded them, unsure of what to do.

"…_wisps!"_ Merida whispered to Elinor in delight.

"…_oooeeh…?" _came the calm echo of a wisp as it materialized beside her.

Merida peered at the curious little creature.

They really are blue flames. But there was something about them.

It was as if they were lanterns.

And those flames were only the glass casings and that the fire was somewhere hidden within.

They were both alluring and alarming. There was a faint humanoid shape in them. And if Merida looked close enough—she swore she felt the essence of someone there.

Her eyes drifted back to the people below.

They had huddled together in fear or uncertainty, the wisps flickering in and out of view, closing in around them.

One of the wisps drew forward, slowly expanding like smoke, drifting up to become the form of a spectral man. He was bearded and the bearing of a king of old. Like in Gran Lapp's stories.

He looked no more than a ghost, the bluish tendrils of smoke-like blue flames in the hue of the wisps radiating off of him, at his chest, the glow was the brightest, just like in the normal wisps.

If anything, that must be their center. Their heart.

They were what the aurora borealis followed. These earthly spectres.

It was in that moment that Merida realized that wisps were people. Or ghosts of them…forever wandering and convening in the Valley of the Living Lights.

There were echoing murmurs amongst the wisps. There were no words but their tone was that of dread.

"_Your Majesty,"_ said the wisp that took on the form of a long lost lord. His voice was as ghostly as his form.

To Merida's surprise, he bent down and took the white-haired boy's hand, looking to him, examining, _"…was he born with his powers or was he overwhelmed by a curse…?"_

Merida eyed the man that the wisp called the king. There was trepidation on his otherwise brave face.

"Cursed," he replied, "…and it's getting stronger."

The ghostly lord beckons for the lady with the child in her arms. It was another boy, whose hair was just like his parents' ordinary brown. She moved towards him, the boy unmoving in her arms.

"…_he is struck by the winter that lies in your eldest son's heart," _he whispered, _"…your younger boy's mind is clouded in the bitter breath of frostbite that tries to claim his will as its own…"_

"What will happen to him?" breathed the queen, her eyes brimming with tears.

"…_he shall succumb if let be."_

Merida noted the white-haired boy's features. It was not fear or dread.

It was horror.

What had he done?

The boy drew back lightly, his eyes wide, trained on his brother's face.

"Can you do anything to stop it?" asked the king in haste.

"…_remembering is a talent…" _said the spectral lord, his ghostly hand set upon the top of the sleeping boy's head, _"…but forgetting is a gift…"_

"Do it, please, anything to save our boy."

When he drew his hand away, there was a trail of light.

Like an aurora.

He drew this light upon the empty air.

From afar, Merida could not see what the light denoted, but they seemed to take forms that made sense to the family below.

"…_magic is innate in every child…but the winter's bite can turn it against him…using the memories of glad snow as the harbinger of an avalanche…" _

The wisp lord seemed to weave the light to his directions and threaded them back to his fingers before touching the brown haired boy's skull again, returning the light.

"…_but the joys of it in his heart will remain…as a reminder of happier times."_

"Is my brother going to be alright?" whimpered the older boy.

"_He is still."_

"W-Will he remember—" the boy continued, glancing down to his feet where frost spread from, _"…all these?"_

The king bent down and set a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "Everything will be alright."

"_Listen to me, Jackson, and heed my words…" _the lord turned to him, before turning away to face the empty air.

For a moment, Merida's heart hammered as the wisp lord's eyes drifted over her. She knew he saw her. But he did nothing and continued.

"…_your powers are hidden within you…" _he said, the aurora borealis appearing in the dark air and turning into forms unintelligible to Merida.

"…_it is a present freely given_—_whether gift or curse, only you can tell…"_

There seemed to be a dread air as he spoke.

"…_you must learn to hold the winter within you like a spider would silk…for the winter is both beautiful and deadly…and one slip can lose one into the abyss…"_

Merida saw the wisps take on forms one by one just like the lord that spoke. Men, women, children. Ghostly forms that watched on and forewarned. She turned to the wisp that had appeared beside her.

It was now a woman.

She had a kind almond-shaped face. A kind smile was set upion her lips and her long hair fell over herback beautifully. Lost souls, they were, but little Merida felt as if she found something.

"_Mum."_

The wisp only smiled and glanced to the bear on Merida's lap before disappearing in a soft implosion of light, turning them back into the forms of the flickering wisps. Merida reached out for her light but she vanished into thin air just like the hundreds below.

Only the wisp lord remained, looking to the white-haired boy.

"…_fear will be your enemy." _

With that, he, too, returned into a wisp and flickered off, leaving them in the darkness.

And once more, the Valley of the Living Lights returned to the edges of disbelief and enchantment.

* * *

><p>Merida awoke to the light of the sun twinkling overhead, shattered by a bough.<p>

She rubbed her eyes, getting up, Elinor licking at her face.

What a strange memory she had of the night before. And as with dreams, she could not recall each detail but only felt what needed to be.

Odd it was for her to fall asleep there, and she could not even remember getting drowsy. But the moss was soft under her and it felt like the most comfortable sleep she had ever taken.

She smiled to the bear and began to make her way back to the Sami encampment, Elinor bounding after her.

The ice had been sold. Business had been concluded. Whatever trade and supply-gatherin there need be was done.

Their time in Burkess was over and they were already packing up their tents.

When she got there, a lot of grown-ups ask her where she had been. Most were worried, others were somehow furious at her for getting them worried, disappearing off like that.

But she only smiled and said apologies, finding Gran Lapp's tent still pithed.

Shee ran inside, past the hundreds of carvings of bears that the old woman sold to find her in the near back, bent over another carving.

She was a thin old woman, with a beak-like nose and rounded eyes, her frizzy white hair tied neatly behind her head.

"Yes…?" she croaked, turning to Merida before the girl even reached her or made a sound.

"I want ter stay in Norway, Gran." Merida blurted out in one breath, her cheeks flushed.

Gran Lapp only looked to her knowingly and gave a knowing cackle, "Oh, I told you _not _to follow the lights…_oh, how children work…"_

* * *

><p><em>Years later.<em>

A young woman walks down the city market wearing trousers underneath her easy-flowing skirts, her cotton shirt rolled up at the sleeves and her red hair a curly mess around her face.

Merida had grown up to be what the Sami thought she'd be.

Self-sustaining and half-feminine in attire.

She didn't have time to dress up like the girls in the kingdom. She's got work to do.

Merida pocketed the rest of her pay, holding a sack of paper-rolled salmon under her arm.

"People sure are festive," she snickered to herself as she passed a May Pole being hoisted up, the whole length of it covered in flowers and bright ribbons trailing down all around it.

"_Why do I wear this!?" _ a young boy moaned as his mother stuffed him into his bunad jacked.

"_Because the crown prince is to be crowned king!"_

"_That's not my fault!"_

Merida chuckled, taking a bite out of the pie she bought, reaching the cart situated by the town pavilion.

"_Oi! Ice harvester! Can we get another load of blocks by tomorrow!?"_ called out a palace manservant to her as he overlooked a delivery of vegetables for the royal kitchens.

"Yeah, but it'll cost ya fer the hurry," Merida grinned.

"_You drive a hard bargain, lass."_

"I try," she chuckled and made her way to the cart, finishing her pie as the large black bear that stood by it turned to her almost accusingly.

"Eh, got yer fish," she shrugged, holding up the sack.

Elinor went on four paws ans sniffed at it.

"Wha't the magic word?" Merida teased, opening it, _"'Please!' _Alright, you asked nicely."

She handed her the whole sack. Elinor ate the salmon quickly, wolfing them down hungrily.

"Don' worry, Mum, we'll be eatin' like queens fer weeks with the whole kingdom needin' ice fer parties…" Merida said, checking the loads in her cart.

It should be the time of the year when the Sami passes Burkess.

"…I wonder why they're not cashin' in yet…" she mumbled, looking around at all the revelry. Ships ans flags and people all dressed fancy. She had never seen the city like this before. And she heard the fishmonger gossip that the gates will be opened.

Now that's odd.

"…wha's the big deal, ani'way? _It's jus' a cro'own_," she huffed.


	7. Come Away Into the Night

_(Author's notes: Having writer's block with A Hogwarts Story so I thought I'll give this one a pop. All mentions of real places and their people are treated fictionally.)_

* * *

><p>The dance went better than expected. Hiccup remembered what he was taught in lessons; more than remembered, actually. He <em>knew <em>how to waltz without tripping.

_Right hand between a lady's shoulder blades._

They flitted across the dance floor gracefully, twirling in circles that made Rapunzel's pastel pink skirt bloom like some sort of summer blossom. She smiled up to him as the music flared as if the rest of the world was being drowned out by the violins.

_Hold up her right hand with yours as well as her left elbow with yours as she holds on to your shoulder._

"Do you dance often?" he blurted out as the crowd parted, pairs twirling off in their own coupled movements.

"Yes, I do, actually," she replied earnestly, "I dance as often as I can, Your Grace."

"Call me Hiccup."

"Odd name for a prince."

"They said it was to keep curses away," he chuckled.

"Of course," Rapunzel nodded, "I heard of such traditions here in the Laplands."

"I envy you, really. You have a lovely name."

He twirled her, holding her hand over her head as she spun, Rapunzel's golden braid tossed in beautifully, catching the light of the glimmering chandelier. A few blossoms were cast in the air before he caught her again in his hold.

"It's a plant, my name," she said with a smile on the corner of her lips, "Rapunzel. Rampion."

"That's…German?" Hiccup guessed, a skeptical brow raised.

Rapunzel nodded, "Well, yes. You have an ear for languages, my prince?"

"Not really, we're just made to study them," he said, "for diplomatic purposes, I suppose."

"In that case, perhaps one day you'll visit Deutschland."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at what sounded like an invitation, "Perhaps."

When the song ended, they moved to the edges of the Great Hall, still chatting about everything under the sun. Hiccup couldn't remember being this talkative to anyone. Or at least anyone who was as enthusiastic in talking to him in return.

"…so the capital has been closed from the outside world for years?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Some sort of precaution," Hiccup shrugged, taking two goblets of cherry wine from a passing server, handing one to Rapunzel.

"Thank you," she said, taking it gladly, "Well, at least your palace is roomy enough not to let you be cramped up inside." She smiled.

"I think the empty spaces made it worse, actually," he shrugged, "But I suppose I shouldn't be talking about being locked up to a lady," Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, Hiccup, I understand more than you know."

Without meaning to, they found themselves roaming off into the gardens, away from the crowds.

"…though given my way, I'd love to travel," Hiccup sighed as they stepped into the light of the moon filtering through the canopy of trailing wisteria, "Take a ship, roam around."

"Why don't you?"

"Well, now that my brother is king, I become Lord Advisor," Hiccup shrugged, keeping his arms folded behind his back as they walked, "Not that he listens to my advice much, anyways."

"Are you two close?"

"I would say we were."

"What happened?"

"We grew up, I suppose," he said, "There's always been some sort of heaviness upon him. Maybe because he knew eventually, this day would arrive. Since our parents died, a rift formed…"

Hiccup fell quiet. It took a few moments for him to realize Rapunzel had to.

He halted and looked to her, "I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Oh, please, do go on," she chuckled, not at all offended, "I drift off all the time," she smiled, "…you will may your land better beside him, Hiccup. You're brothers, after all."

He smiled, "Yes, well, I think he remembers that, at least," he said, continuing their aimless stroll, "Do you have siblings?"

"None, at all." She glanced up to him, a look of worry crossed her face, "What's that?"

Hiccup stiffened when she lifted her delicate hand, fingertips hovering over his hair.

"Oh, it's been there as long as I can remember," he said, remembering the white streak of hair along his locks.

"Huh," Rapunzel said thoughtfully, drawing away.

"You think it's odd?"

"No, actually…" she shook her head and pulled her golden braid over her shoulder, her fingers drawing something out from the back of her head, _"…I have something similar."_

Upon closer inspection, Hiccup saw what she wanted to show. There was a small lock of brown hair along the nape of her neck, a dark contrast to her golden locks.

"That's…" Hiccup blinked, "…that's amazing," he breathed, a smile finding its way to his lips.

She beamed, letting her hair drop, "I'm glad to have come to the Laplands, Hiccup," Rapunzel said, "I couldn't think of a better place than having a stroll with you."

"Really?" he chuckled, "I find that hard to believe."

She didn't say anything but simply smiled, her hands set in front of her regally.

"So…" Hiccup stammered, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, "We've strayed from the party for quite a while."

"I suppose."

"—_do you want to see the rest of the palace?" _he blurted out.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>Jack went through all the courtesies needed. Greeting diplomats and emissaries, making small talk and being most gracious in thanks and welcome.<p>

Being king isn't what everyone thinks it would be.

He kept his hands behind his back, pretending that it was a pose for formality when he knew he was struggling to keep the prickles of ice at bay. For years, he had observed himself, hoping to manage the chaotic winter that kept emanating from him, somehow.

It was not only his touch that exuded the cold.

It was his very breath. _His presence._

That was why no one was allowed in his chambers without his due, not even the maidservants tasked to clean the rooms.

He would always wake up to find everything frosted over as if winter had come in his sleep.

He never stayed much anywhere if he could help it. Lest the ice come creeping up behind him.

Jack was just trying to finish a conversation with the Spanish envoys of the Castile and Aragon when he spotted his brother with a Germanic princess, mingling in the crowd. Impressed at the sudden social progress of his awkward sibling, Jack considered for a moment keeping the gates to the palace open.

But then his better thoughts overcame him once more. It would not be wise.

"…_and the Queen sends her regards and a gifts of her favourite confection: marmalade created from the finest Seville oranges."_

Jack was yanked out of his thoughts. He turned to the emissary, feigning attention, "Please send her Majesty my thanks."

Jack's fingers fidgeted behind his back. He itched to get out of the crowded room.

A few courteous exchanges later, Jack was able to pry himself from them and made to leave the Great hall only to be blocked by none other than Hiccup, himself.

"Um, my King, me again," Hiccup gave a bow, still awkward at the thought of having to treat Jack as a monarch, "May I introduce Princess Rapunzel of the Summer Isles,"

Rapunzel gave a curtsey, "Your Majesty."

Jack gave a bow, "My Lady,"

He would kiss her hand like any nobleman would if not for the fear that he might accidentally give her frostbite.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Grace,"

"The honour is mine," he said, glancing to Hiccup a moment, "Though I'm afraid I must retire."

"What?" Hiccup said in disbelief, "But the party's barely dwindled—"

"There are some things I must attend to," Jack cut in.

"What things, if I may ask?" Hiccup intruded, still somehow cross from their sharp parting earlier on.

"Hiccup, please let me pass," Jack tried to say calmly, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Forgive me for saying so, _brother, _but I don't think avoiding a visiting noblewoman is very becoming of a new king."

"Thank you for pointing out that I am now, indeed, _king," _Jack retorted sharply.

Rapunzel looked from one t the other in unease, seeing the clear embers of a conflict, though glad enough no one about noticed.

"As if you haven't been strutting about like one for years," Hiccup huffed, his green eyes looking to jack degradingly from head to toe and back up to his face, "I'm starting to feel worried about the kingdom given your deplorable manner."

"And what would you know of kingly manner, Hiccup?" Jack said firmly.

"More than you, it seems, I don't usually shun people out just because I'm in a bad mood."

Jack bit back whatever he wanted to say, knowing that Hiccup's sharp tongue should not be spurred for further insults, "I have no time for this," he simply said and brushed past them, "If you'll excuse me."

Rapunzel plucked up her courage and stepped after him, "Your Grace, if I may ease your—"

"_No, you may not," _Jack said coldly, trying to cover the trembling in his voice as he felt the prickle of the frost against his palms, urgent of an exit.

Hiccup felt his temper rise despite his cautionary manner and trailed after Jack.

"Jack, this is most improper," he hissed, glancing to the crowds of nobles in the Great hall.

Jack continued to ignore him and order to Gobber as he passed.

"_The celebrations are over. Send everyone out first thing in the morning and close the damn gates."_

"What!?" Hiccup gasped, flabbergasted, "You can't just do that!"

"Hiccup, please, leave me be—"

"You can't keep running away from everything!" Hiccup grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around, If you would please just _listen!"_

People began to stare at the commotion.

"I said, _leave me alone!"_ Jack hissed, casting his long cloak aside.

"What is wrong with you!" Hiccup seethed, an unknown chaos of fear and hatred bubbling up inside him, "Jack, _please, _don't order the gates close—"

"Those gates are closed for a reason, Hiccup," Jack insinuated, "It is Father's will, not mine—"

"—_Don't _even think about using Father as an excuse," Hiccup glared, the very fury making its way up to his surface from its vague core.

Jack turned to leave once more only to be held back by Hiccup. He yanked his hand away, only to have his glove slip off.

Fear struck Jack's very core.

"_Don't you dare use our Father's name in defense when you wear his crown you don't deserve!" _Hiccup spat. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. But his tongue could not find any words of apology.

Pushed forward by an unknown dread, Jack yelled.

"ENOUGH!"

And as he lashed out, so did the winter.

Jagged ice struck up from the frost that cast itself on the marbled floors that had burst from his hand. A deathly chill filled the room just as a blast of wintry wind lashed at all directions, knocking down many a person including Hiccup.

There were audible gasps and screams as the spikes of ice, like floe from underneath a frozen lake, threatened to jab at the bystanders.

They leapt back just as the sharp ice stilled itself, casting flecks of snow at them.

Jack stood there, terrified as he looked from one face to the next, who reflected the same fear.

Rapunzel helped up Hiccup.

Everyone was speechless, their hammering hearts almost audible.

Jack looked to the old advisor Ombric shalazar who stood at the side of the Great Hall. tHe old man looked to him in worry and regret.

Then to Hiccup whose green eyes were wide in disbelief.

Jack had never felt the cold run down his spine before.

Then someone spoke up.

"_Witchcraft," _gasped Duke Pitchiner.

At the very word, Jack bolted out of the doors.

"_It can't be…"_ Hiccup breathed, staring at the empty air with a hanging fog of cold air.

Jack ran down the corridors, not even daring to stop, nearly slipping around the corners when he turned. He did not even dare glance back at the trail of frost he left on the carpets carefully laid out that morning.

He burst out the main doors and halted.

The Entrance courtyard was filled with the commoners awaiting his appearance.

"_There he is!" _one called out.

There was a boisterous cheer in the evening air when they saw her.

"_Long live the King!"_

Jack caught his breath, not knowing what to do. He heard the footfalls coming near down the hall. He had to make a break for it. Jack ran down the stone steps and into the courtyard, cutting through the crowd, holding his bare hand to hic chest, hoping to avoid contact with anyone lest the same scene happen.

And in this crowd, he might as well skewer them in ice.

A man blocked his way, bowing.

_Your Highness!" _he greeted earnestly.

The cheering of the crowd filled his ears, making him disoriented. He had to get out of there, he had to leave.

He ducked away from the masses, running into a more open area by the fountain only to be met by another wall of people. He backed away, nowhere to go.

A woman holding her child noticed his unease, "Your Majesty—are you alright?"

But Jack couldn't answer. He stepped back and hit the fountain, touching the damp edge with his bare hand.

The water froze instantly, the flowing water overhead violently turning solid with a gasp of snow sputtering down icicles of the water droplets.

The people gasp, staring up at it in disbelief, including himself.

What had he done? Had he hurt anyone?

"_There he is!"_

Everyone turned to the main doors where a crowd of nobles burst forward.

"Stay back, please!" Jack pleaded, stepping aside, his very movement casting winter winds against the air, making the people move aside in utter horrow at the sudden snowfall in the air.

Jack knew he had to calm down.

The winter inside him acted worse if he did not control his emotions. He should calm down—_he needed to._

And for a moment, everyone was silent, frozen on their spots.

Everyone's eyes were on him. He looked, and found Hiccup amongst the crowd by the door.

He must not let the chance pass. He had to do it.

"_Monster!" _Lord yelled.

"_I__—,"_ Jack began.

The baby started crying, and those who had cheered him on backed away.

But Jack only looked to Hiccup in that moment when he said…

"_I abdicate the throne!" _

The crowd was awash with gasps when Jack tossed aside his crown.

It fell to the stone floor with a ringing clatter. And when it came ot a stop, he had disappeared through the crowd.

He ran, and kept running.

He thought he heard his name being called, but he was too terrified to understand the call above the commotion of the citizens and nobles and the clatter of the guards starting to move.

Jack ran down the back halls and passages he once knew by heart and found the exit through the back of the palace, running through the pantry rooms.

"_Stop him!"_

"_Jack!"_

The wooden door opened before he even reached for it, burst open by a blast of wind. HE ran down the stone steps to the backway dock where a rickety boat was pushed up against the rocky shore as the lake stood still in the low tide. He halted at the edge of the water, finding no other escape.

"Jack!"

It was dark. It was cold. And he was scared.

He looked up at the full moon with wide eyes. It hung huge over the sky, the brightest he had ever seen.

It seemed to chase the darkness away.

"_STOP HIM!"_

He turned back, terrified. Then there was a gust of wind, carrying a flurry of snowflakes. To his surprise, it pushed him back—and up. Up into the air.

He saw the world fall away under him, and frost laced the whole shore. He should have been terrified, being snatched up by the wind out of nowhere. But the moon was bright.

It shone in the air as the winds tossed him about like a piece of snowflake that weighed nothing, and out of the faint gray craters that mottled its sheen…he seemed to make out a smiling face.

And when it did, _he wasn't scared anymore._


	8. Only Wolves Will Howl

_(Author's notes: Still on planning with A Hogwarts Story so here I am again in A Frozen Tale. Please leave reviews, don't be shy_—_I hope you enjoy this chapter. God, I love making imageries. Anyways, I procured a study guide for the snow Queen and thought to incorporate the original tale somehow. Also a small tidbit from Game of Thrones if you can recognize it.)_

* * *

><p>"<em>When winter comes, no lions will roar. There will be no stags grazing in the fields. No roses shall grow in the valleys.<em>"

Their old nursemaid told them that. A dark passage from back when the Norsemen ruled in Berkess. Their parents told the old woman not to tell them such tales, afraid that the princes will catch nightmares in their sleep.

But Jack and Hiccup always wanted to hear.

"_The snakes shall cease to slither in the sands. The flayed men will freeze and rot in the dirt." _

Winter was the only real thing in the Laplands, she says. That the ice and snow and darkness always came back no matter how long or warm the summers are. No one can stop it. It had been that way since the people of that land prayed to their gods and it shall be long after.

"_Not even dragon's breath can warm you…only wolves will howl in the night."_

And as Old Nan had foretold. Winter has come.

"_Jack! Please!"_

Hiccup nearly flew down the stone steps, calling out to his brother in the dark. It couldn't be—he was just there!

The full moon loomed in the dark sky, illuminating the world below. Hiccup thought he saw something flit across the moon's light, but brushed it off, having much more dire thoughts in his mind than a bird that could be flying over the lake.

But Jack was nowhere to be found, even as Hiccup scanned the far side of the lake. Where could he have gone if not across the water? A boat caught his eye. It was just docked there on the pebbled shore. Hiccup reflected on the thought, perhaps they missed Jack in the corridors altogether, he could not have gone that way.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel trailed down behind him, clutching her skirts.

"He…He's gone…" Hiccup breathed, looking about, forlorn.

Rapunzel rushed forward, looking around desperately; the night had turned into such a panic.

"He may have taken a boat and rowed across," she suggested, though the lake was as still as it could be in the dark of night.

Hiccup lowered his eyes, crestfallen.

It was all his fault. He shouldn't have said those things—_why _did he say those things?

"…it's frozen."

Hiccup looked to Rapunzel, puzzled, "What?"

She was gazing down at the edge of the shore and along the lake, "The fjord."

Hiccup turned to see that she was right. The ice began at the damp pebbles, now frosted over and the water between them solid as glass. He had not noticed it before. Then the icicles spread—whether they glinted in the moonlight or were actually glowing with enchantment or magic, it was hard to tell.

It overtook the ships in the distance, trapping them in one position. Frost cloaked their hulls and masts. As if they were seeing winter cast its cloak across Berkess in one single moment.

There was that thundering grumble of ice moving underneath the surface. Like thunder. The ships creaked, some tilting lightly when they were caught by the ice.

"It's impossible," Hiccup breathed as the ice quickened its pace. His heart hammered in fear, looking up to see clouds rolling in, carrying with them an ominous darkness that only ever was seen in the height of the coldest fell winter.

It turned the water solid, and the moons' light caught on the ice making it seemingly glow in the night, invading the dark glimmering façade of the water. It spread like sickness as the winds blew overhead…carrying snowflakes.

"Did your brother do this?" Rapunzel asked Hiccup.

"I-I don't know," he stammered, not knowing what to believe, himself.

Jack had turned everything he touched into ice. They were so caught up in panic that Hiccup barely believed what he saw, himself. But as he glanced back to the steps leading back up to the kitchens, he knew that the trail of frost across the pebbled ground and the stone steps was as real as anything.

In the distance, Hiccup could hear panicked gasps and murmurs of the townsfolk.

"_It's snowing! In the summer!"_

"Hiccup—Your Highness, you need to get back up there," Rapunzel told him urgently, "Your people need you."

Hiccup gulped, suddenly realizing the weight of the incident.

"Let's go," he said and took her hand, rushing back into the palace walls.

* * *

><p>Some of the banquet guests had come out to the courtyard, as befuddled as the rest of the city. Those who had remained in the Great Hall were talking amongst themselves with such fascination and fear.<p>

"…_witchcraft…I could suspect no less from a pagan land…"_

"…_oh, shush, he's just a boy!"_

"…_perhaps he is cursed?"_

"…_oh, such shame, he seemed a good lad by all accounts…"_

"…_well, there's nothing to be done now, didn't you hear? He abdicated the throne!"_

They all stared up out of the tall glass windows to see the falling snow, murmuring on how it was such an unfortunate event.

There was one, whoever, who did not gossip as the rest.

Lord Ombric Shalazar, the old advisor, stood apart from the throng of guests and kept his eyes on the windows, watching the frost creep across the surface with the graceful curls of blooming wild fern.

It was not the first fell winter he had seen. And in the back of his mind, he knew that this one had been waiting a long time.

"Dark is the night…" he sighed once the windows got too blurry to see anything, except the faint white of the fallng snow, "…all we can do is stoke the fire."

* * *

><p>Hiccup made his way across the crowd.<p>

"_Excuse me…" _he whispered as he brushed past a townsman.

They moved aside, recognizing him, or perhaps his array. Hiccup knew that they did not know how to consider him now, perhaps fearing that he might be as cursed as his brother.

Hiccup couldn't understand. He knew Jack since they were little—how could this have happened?

For a moment, he stopped. Unseen in the crowd, his gaze was lost on the courtyard floor which was starting to gather snowflakes.

He didn't know his brother, at all.

Jack hid from him, avoided him. If anything, seemed to do his best for Hiccup to dislike him.

He showed him up, always besting whatever Hiccup did be it in lessons or more practical matters. Goading Hiccup to do the same and simply avoid any contact, at all.

And now, this.

Didn't Jack trust him, at all?

He could have helped, he could have _mattered _somehow, and none of this wouldn't have ever happened.

"Did you know?" came Rapunzel's gentle inquiry.

Hiccup kept walking, glancing to her, "I had a hunch."

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be alright."

"Thanks," he offered a small smile as they reached the clearing in the crowd right by the frozen fountain that loomed in a jagged menace.

"This is witchcraft!" hissed Lord Pitchiner to other emissaries and noblemen around him.

"Oh, perhaps too much of an accusation, my lord—" a baron tried to interject.

"You saw what he did," Pitchiner turned to him, "The boy is as dangerous as anyone—and with his ties to dark magic, he can put everyone here and every land in danger!"

Hiccup rushed forward, "He didn't mean to do it!" he defended.

The lords turned to him, aghast. Some even took a step back or tried to hind behind their servants. But Kozmotis Pitchiner leered down on Hiccup, a tall man with confidence in his gait and was unafraid to speak up his mind.

"He is a menace," he pointed out, "Arrogant and reckless—if he is not afraid to harm his own people," he said, motioning to the townsfolk that surrounded them, "Who is to say that he is not to threat to his own allies?"

Hiccup glared at him.

"Our king will hear of this!" piped up an envoy, "Such—_satanic acts _shall not be tolerated!"

"He is not a witch or a _devil-worshipper!" _Hiccup retorted to the man, outraged at the audacity of the claim and turned to the cowering marquis beside him, "—nor am I!"

He huffed when the man glared at him, "And not like anyone can get out of here…the ships are stuck. We're all stranded here."

"Does it matter!?" boomed Pitchiner, "You saw how he was tonight—he must be found and _stopped."_

His silver eyes flickered with menace, "…even if I have to gather my own men to do so."

"_Gentlemen!"_

The bickering ceased as they all turned to the source of the voice,

Rapunzel stood, mustering all her queenly air and clasped her hands in front of her, though her usually soft expression was replaced by determination, "I am as concerned a representative of my country as much as you are, and I shall see to it that a war does _not _break out!"

"Child, you know nothing of the sort!" someone cut her off.

"I know as much that you lot are terrified," she looked to him, unwavering, "…and fear can make men do terrible things."

Pitch considered her a moment, "And yet something must be done…and someone dealt with."

"You are a _guest _of the palace and of Berkess, Lord Pitchiner," Hiccup stepped up, "so you can trust that this is not a threat to you or to your lord…"

He looked him dead in the eye, "…but you will not harm my brother while I am here."

Everyone was looking, and all ears were on every word he spoke. Hiccup brushed aside his nervous insecurities and turned to the crowd.

"—and by rightful succession, I am responsible for Berkess," he stated, "My brother hurt no one tonight and he abdicated his claim to the crown honourably. By any law he is not guilty of anything to be punished."

A silence fell over the courtyard as the people considered his words.

"And what of this?"

Hiccup looked to Pitch again. He pointed to the sky and all knew what he meant.

"What of this ungodly turn of the season that he called?" he said, "Is he not responsible when people start to starve because the crops were not yet harvested? Will he not be punishable when people start to die in the sudden cold and your land perished!?"

Hiccup knew in his gut just what to say. He'd known the answer since he was a child, listening to Old Nan's tales.

"Oh, my lord, the Laplands have seen far worse winters, and we've survived each one for seven generations," he said knowingly, "Most people would leave, Not us."

He turned away and crossed the crowd, _"…we have stubbornness issues."_

The lords were murmuring once more in Hiccup's wake, and Kozmotic Pitchiner looked like a bird of prey that had been coaxed into a hunt.

"Gobber!" Hiccup called out to the manservant, "Bring me my horse, please!"

"Wait, where are you goin', yer Majesty?" he questioned.

"Exactly!" Rapunzel echoed, coming up behind him.

"What else, I'm going to look for Jack," Hiccup said, "If I don't, any of this won't get sorted out and the emissaries won't be satisfied…"

"You don't even know where he went," Rapunzel pointed out worriedly.

"She's right," Gobber told him and went off to the stables.

Hiccup let out a breath, "I have no choice, now, do I?"

"Of course you do—send out a search party," Rapunzel said, "Someone needs to run this place, Hiccup."

"That's what the king's Small Council is for," Hiccup said, looking over her shoulder to see the lords retreating back to the warmth of the palace halls, "Besides, I know Jack enough to know he would be put in a sack and dragged back her before he would go willingly."

"Then let me go with you,"

"No—you can't," Hiccup began.

"—because I'm a girl?"

"What!? _No!" _he denied, "No, it's because I need you here, in the palace."

"For what?"

"You were the one who shut those strutting noblemen up," he recalled, "I need someone trustworthy to make sure they don't do anything under the Small Council's nose."

"_Sir!" _Gobber called, bringing his stallion over.

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup, considering what he said.

"Alright," she nodded, "On my honour, I'll keep them in line."

"Thank you," Hiccup said and took her hand, kissing her knuckles, "I'll be back before you know it."

He turned to his heels and climbed up to his saddle, "I'll find Jack and have him stop the winter," he told Gobber.

"Do you think he can?" the manservant questioned.

"If anyone," Hiccup breathed and scanned the courtyard, seeing Lord Ombric standing by one of the windows of the Great Hall. The old man gave him a knowing nod.

"I shall find Prince Jackson!" he told the crowd, "—and be done with all this."

"Do you think you can trust him?" Rapunzel asked, looking up to him, referring to Jack, "In his state—he was pretty terrified of the ice, himself."

"He's my brother," Hiccup said, more to himself than anyone. It almost felt like a reminder. He took the reins from Gobber and a cloak that he held up, "Thanks…"

He turned back to Rapunzel.

"If he hurts me, I'd be sure to get him back," Hiccup said and bolted off on his steed, crossing the parted path in the courtyard and rode out of the gates as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

><p>The path took him across town and into the woodland. Though, by then, there wasn't much of a path to speak of. He knew that if Jack wanted to escape anyone, he would have to leave the fjord of Berkess and go up into the mountains or beyond them.<p>

Besides, he couldn't have gone far in that short a time, could he?

With a horse, Hiccup was sure he could catch up on him.

The night faded into day and it was only then that he saw how serious the winter was. The snow had accumulated and made even his steed slow down. The snow had reached up to the horse's knees.

The midmorning sun glinted on the snow, making everything bright, too bright, sometimes.

"Jack!" he kept calling out, hoping that he would hear.

"…_When winter comes, no lions will roar. There will be no stags grazing in the fields. No roses shall grow in the valleys..._" Old Nan's voice crept in the back of his mind.

"Jack, it's me! Come on, you have to come home!"

"_The snakes shall cease to slither in the sands. The flayed men will freeze and rot in the dirt." _

"It's me, Hiccup!" he yelled, his voice getting hoarse, "I didn't mean what I said, you know!"

"_Not even dragon's breath can warm you…only wolves will howl in the night."_

Hiccup flinched when a wolf did howl, hid hand automatically coming up to the handle of his sword at his side. Of course, it was his ceremonial fencing sword.

"Well, at least I'll have something to hit them with," he chuckled nervously to his horse, who only whinnied.

There was another wolf howl and the horse got agitated.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Hiccup soothed, looking around. At least it would be day, he could see them coming.

There was a flicker amongst the trees. Whatever it was, it made Hiccup's horse panic and try to gallop upward in the sloping ground, only to be imbalanced by the deep snow and bump against a fir tree. The snow on the tree's branches came crashing down on them.

With a loud neigh, the horse reared up, tossing Hiccup off the saddle with a shriek. He sank to the snow and the stallion galloped back down towards the path.

"Wait! Come back!" Hiccup bolted up.

But the horse had disappeared into the labyrinthine trees.

"You pansy!" Hiccup huffed, rolling his eyes. Just his luck.

He got up and brushed the snow off himself and held his cloak tight about him, now feeling the needless cold seep into him.

"Fantastic…" he shivered, "Jack…! If I die_, I'm going to kill you!"_

He began to walk on foot, finding it extremely difficult without a ride, and soon, having to lift his legs up just to sink once more into knee deep snow made him as exhausted as a wheel barrow donkey.

"Perhaps I should head home…" he panted, "…fetch my snowshoes…"

There was a shuffle in the distance. Hiccup snapped up, a hand ready at his sword.

He thought he saw something run past in the trees. He pulled out his sword, hoping that it would at least fend off whatever may jump out.

But there was nothing.

Hiccup sank down under a tree, sheathing his sword and trying to get enough rest to carry on. He wondered how long it would be before his body realized it needed food.

"…I had biscuits in the saddle…" he sighed, letting his head rest on the bark of the tree.

"And I can't even walk across the snow—"

He stopped, staring up at the tree, "…wait a minute."

A grin crossed his face, "Oh, Hiccup you little idiot," he beamed and rose to his feet, _"…you bloody idiot!"_

It took him longer than he'd care to admit to get enough sturdy branches, plucking out the lowhanging ones from the fir trees.

"Let's see if I remember this right…" he mumbled, taking the sash of his sword off and divided it into strips. His years of reading and studying had to amount to something after all. He tied the branches together to make a pair of frames and lined that with the wide-spreading branches whose needles he didn't strip off and fastened the makeshift snowshoes to his boots.

"Alright," he let out a puff of air than misted in front of him.

The snowshoes worked quite well, making him walk across the snow fairly easier than it was on just his boots.

"Well, at least I don't sink now," he chuckled to himself, looking ahead.

How was he supposed to find Jack in all the wilderness?

"…easy," he muttered to himself, returning to his old habit of talking alone, "Just follow where the snow is thickest."

* * *

><p>"Can yeh believe it!?" Merida shrieked as she got off her sleigh, "Snow! In July! <em>In bloody July!"<em>

Elinor looked at her crossly, "Oh, c'mon, Mum, I wasn' cursing…" she mumbled, her voice muffled through her scarf. She looked down at herself, covered in snow. At this time of the year, she wouldn't even have to keep her winter clothes on once she got down the mountains.

"What the heck was that…" she kept mumbling to herself as she unlatched the harnesses off the black bear, "We coulda afford an inn if we just got the darn delivery…"

She wanted to kick something. She would have kicked her sleigh hours ago if she didn't fuss over the woodwork.

"And durin' the big celebration, too!" she added, tossing the harnesses into the sleigh and stared a moment at the perfectly cut blocks of ice on it, "Such a wa'aste o' work…"

Elinor let out a small grumble and nudged at her.

"Arigh', arigh'…yeesh…" she waved her off and walked up to the trading post.

Merida didn't bother with her muffs or her gear. She felt too crestfallen to mind. And the wind was still howling.

She was familiar with the place, though never really went there given that she could just buy things for cheaper downtown. The sudden winter, however, gave her no choice.

Besides, if she was surprised by the winter, Merida was cocksure the people below the mountains were still panicking to conclude business. It was dark already dark and all she wanted was some food and sleep.

She hoped that the old crone that ran the place was not as bad as they say.

"…_the only one crazy enough ter be out in this storm is yeh, dearie…" _Merida heard the old woman's voice as she stepped through the door.

"—you and this fellow." she added as the warmth hit Merida.

She looked around at the cottage filled with goods and oddments. There were a lot of wooden items, perhaps the owner having an obsession with carving. The walls were lined with assortments and décor for sale hung from the ceiling.

Merida brushed the excess snow of her and glanced to the woman behind the counter.

She's an old crone, alright. With a bent back and a large horrid face that was somehow kind-looking. Her white hair was neatly pulled back and kept in place, a kooky-looking crow on her shoulder.

"Oh, look around! Everything is half-off!" she said cheerily, her shrivelled hands clasped together.

"Er…" Merida raised a brow, looking at the excess of bear-shaped items.

There was another person there. A young man who was looking at her oddly, keeping a cloak around himself, looking like a child freezing. Merida glanced down at his feet to see fir branches tied together.

Are those…_snowshoes?_

She held back a snort and a chuckle and walked towards the counter.

He was still staring, the odd git.

Then she realized how alarming she must look in her think attire with her scarf pulled up like a mask, no less. And with her hair in her cap, he might not even know he was looking at a girl.

She stopped in front of him, waiting for him to move aside and let her get to the fruit shelf behind him.

Merida waited, but he just sort of—stood there, looking away trying to pretend she wasn't there.

"_Apples," _she said sharply.

"W-What?" he looked to her.

"Behind you?" she raised a brow.

"Oh, right," he said, realizing his mistake and stepped aside, "Excuse me…"

Merida grabbed the lot of them and put them on the counter, moving to the tool section to the side.

"A real howler in July, eh, dear?" the woman said, "Wherever could it be coming from?"

Merida plucked up a length of rope and a pick-axe, eyeing a box of arrowheads, "Santoff Clausen…" she mumbled, bringing them over, _"Saint North's Mountain."_

"…_Saint North's Mountain." _the young man mumbled to himself. Merida ignored him, looking to the crone as she counted.

"That will be fifty,"

"What? You said half off on everything!" Merida retorted.

"Well, dearie, prices are up in this sto'orm," said the wood-carver sweetly, "We 'ave a big supply an' demand problem a' the moment."

"Supply an' demand?" she huffed, "Yeah, well, _I sell ice fer a livin'."_

"Damn, that's a rough business you got there," laughed the guy at the side, peering out the window, looking at her sleigh. Merida glared at him, "—I meant, sorry, that's unfortunate." he muttered.

"Still fifty, dear," said the old woman, "But—what abou' this for a conversation starter?" she said and pressed forward a number of bear-related wooden carvings.

"But tha's all I got," Merida said softly, "Help me out."

"Twenty five will get yeh this. No more," said the woman and pushed the length of rope and pick axe forward, leaving the arrowheads and the apples to the side with the bear carvings.

Merida seethed. She had worked way too much since yesterday only to lose her promised money flat out. She's lost her temper hours ago.

"—one thing I need to ask," interjected the young man, apparently not listening to the previous conversation to know that she might kick someone already, "What was happening in St. North's mountain, was it…_odd?"_

Merida gritted her teeth and yanked down her scarf, turning sharply to him, "Yes! Now back up there, _kid, _while I deal with this witch here—"

"_What did yeh call me!?"_

"I didn't mean ter—"

"_I'm not a witch!" _the old woman walked out from behind the counter, her crow shrieking and flying off, _"Too many unsatisfied customers!"_

"Look, I swear, I didn't—"

"Now!" she said, holding her broom, "If you're not goin' ter buy anything…GET OUT."

Before Merida knew it, she was hit with the broom.

"Ow! Stop it!" she thrashed, trying to get to the door, "—you're a witch!"

"_WOOD CARVER!" _

She was tossed out of the cottage and with a whack of the broom, dumped back in the freezing snow.

With a groan, she pushed herself up, brushing off the snow as Elinor bounded forward, checking her.

"Ahm arigh…" she sighed, "No apples, though."

Elinor moaned in disappointment.

Merida looked away to spot a dilapidated barn to the side, "But I think I got us a roof fer the night…"

* * *

><p>Hiccup stood there by the wall, watching with widened eyes as the old woman hobbled back behind the counter, "So sorry abou' this violence," she cackled, "I'll add a quart o' lutefisk so you'd feel better, yes?" she said and placed a jar of fermented fish by his items, "Just the winter gear, dear?"<p>

It had all happened so fast, the wildling girl was out the door before he could say anything.

Hiccup blinked, still taken aback, "Um…"

He glanced to the girl's pile of apples and tools, "I'll take the lot, if you please."

"Oh, you sweetheart," the woman chuckled as she packed them up, "Just make sure yeh don't provoke her bear."

"Bear?" Hiccup blinked.

"Oh, ah know tha' girl," she laughed, "Wild one. Very stubborn."

"But she knows her way around here, right?"

"More than anyone," she nodded, "And tha's why she avoided mah shop fer a long time, too."

"What was that all about, anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing…" smiled the odd old woman and handed him his things, "Thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver—_please come again!"_


	9. Jokul Frosti

_(Author's notes: This is easier to write than A Hogwarts Story, so bear with me guys, I'm still procrastinating from studying for exams…_

_Oh, yeah, some elements here are derived from the Guardians of Childhood books. Description of the Ice Queen comes from the original tale.)_

* * *

><p>Jack could not quite put to words how it felt like to fly. He supposed he was the only person in all of human history to just suddenly be caught up in the wind like a leaf. It wasn't as glamorous as it sounded. Imagine being tossed to and fro by unseen hands, holding you up and keeping you up in the air like a weightless ragdoll.<p>

He breath yanked from his lungs he could do nothing but close his eyes and hope not to be slung right into the mountainside.

When he had flown off, he thought he was in control.

But now he knew that was not the case.

The wind had a will of its own.

And it was playful. Like a toddler insisting on one joining a game.

But Jack did not cry out after his initial breathless screech (which he hoped no below heard, though only later would he be calm enough to ponder on) and let the wind take him wherever it wanted to.

It's not as if he had any place in mind when he ran off, after all.

And soon he was coursing through the air like one being dragged across the ground (minus the painful scrapes, though the whipping air compensated for it, the cold, he could handle). Jack tried to see where he was going and perhaps even tried to persuade the wind to go this way or that, but it was much too stubborn perhaps to listen. After leaving the ground he did not much wonder why he was defying gravity.

He had much strange a life to be surprised about anything (or so he thought, but more on that later, children).

Flitting though the high altitude, the runaway king, found it difficult to keep his eyes open. He would get used to it eventually, but at the moment he was much too tired and anxious to bother. So he closed his eyes and felt like a child being carried in a hammock of wind high over the kingdom that had begun to be peppered by winter. The moon seemed to sail right next to him as wisps of clouds parted in the whim of the wind, dissipating as they scattered. Jack thought of home, of warmth and comfort, and the delight of flying was diminished the more he thought about leaving home.

It's not as if he could just traverse the Laplands and perhaps escape into Russia, or the other direction into Sweden. And if he did, then what? He just wanted to get away from the scorn, from the heavy burden of the crown, and the aching pain of being shut away.

Flying, at least, though uncomfortable, made him free.

That was the price of freedom.

To be cast out of your own door by your own two feet and into the unknown.

Hiccup would make a good king, that he was certain. He's always shown the aptitude for it, though the younger prince had grown to dislike his brother for doing better in more 'princely' manners such as fencing.

Yes, he would make a good king. One that stumbles but makes an advantage of whatever position he was given. Hiccup was a smart lad, resourceful, kind, compassionate and, though he may not take notice; the bravest soul Jack had ever set eyes on.

In these thoughts he took comfort as the wind let him fly.

Suddenly he could feel all the literal weight of royalty. His ceremonial cape billowed behind him, rather dragging him back. Jack maneuvered his position so that he sailed on the wind on his back, undoing the clasps of the cloak. It disappeared in the wake of the wind in the sky.

Jack took in a breath, and it was cold and clean, the crispest breath of air he had ever taken.

Then he let out a chuckle.

It felt much lighter. But still, his clothes made flying rather difficult.

Another thing that defined him from his younger brother was that Jack was more concerned with the present than what would come later. He learned to think ahead, it was necessary, but not all his innate manners were resurfacing.

He kicked off his boots, something Hiccup would not dare to do so in such conditions.

But the cold air did not even bother with his bare skin. It seemed to waft past like any other sort of breeze, unnoticed and nothing special.

Jack let out a chuckle, reaching down to yank off his socks.

"Well, this is fancy…" he chuckled, not even realizing he did. If anyone could see him now, it would be a sight. A king undressing in mid-air.

_Abdicated king, _he corrected himself with a delight.

Suddenly, the wind plucked up speed and Jack, now barefooted, let out a yelp of surprise as he spun and tumbled, the wind whipping about him, his stomach lurching almost. It was like being shoved in a sack and tossed into a hole.

"_Aaaah!" _he screamed, clawing the air as the wind suddenly stopped.

He fell down, down like a clipped bird, trying to wave his arms as if it would help. With a muffled thud, he plunged into the deep snow unceremoniously, spread eagled.

Surprised, himself, he laughed, not having had tumbled like so in ages. Jack pushed himself up, his head and outfit dusted in snow.

He was up in the mountains. He could see the forests below, against the snowy cliff. A few feet off and he would had plummeted to his death, unless of course, the wind caught up again. He rubbed his eyes, trying to see against the haze of falling snow. The castle was somewhere off near the fjords and along the harbor. He could not see it from where he was. It would have taken days to walk from town to mountaintop.

God, he hoped it would not rain.

It didn't rain the mountaintops, did it?

Jack did not feel the cold that surrounded him, despite the knee deep snow he had fallen flat on. What to do now? He had ran away, and then what?

He staggered to his feet, miraculously alright. Perhaps the wind dropped him low. It didn't feel like it, however. Jack looked about and could see nothing but whitish haze within ten feet on the ground of the mountaintop.

He took a breath of the cold crisp air and exhaled without as much as mist over his mouth (as it always had been after the accident when they were young). Jack squinted his eyes, somewhat seeing a glimmer in the blurry surroundings.

There is was again! A faint amber glow.

He beamed and scampered forward towards it. He felt lighter, like the wind was plucking him up to aid his walk whenever he took a step. He stumbled across the deep snow, finding himself being pushed forwards or sinking. The wind was not much help on the ground.

Jack knew what he had to do if he wanted to move faster. He looked around. The cold did not harm him. There was no need to burden himself.

He turned to pull off his glove when he realized he had already lost one.

"Ah…" he breathed in realization, "The ball."

It was what pushed him away in the first place. If only he had managed to slip off from conflict as usual, he would still be indoors right now.

"Can't be helped," he whispered to himself and took the remaining glove off, tossing it aside.

He watched it get caught in the soft gales and into the air, sailing across and off the cliff, disappearing down the dark contrast of the forests below.

Doing so, he also shrugged off his ceremonial belt that had earlier held his sword but had fallen off somewhere mid-flight. Jack wondered with amusement what people would think finding scattered items of clothing all over the mountainside. He shrugged off his jacket, the heavy golden buttons and tassels having always burdened him, anyhow. Jack sighed in relief like he would at the end of each day when he finally finds solace in his chambers.

He stood there in the snow, no more than a lad in his white undershirt and brown pants, barefooted and nary a scarf on his person. Not a prince. Not a king. Unless it was of just the winter.

And so he made his way towards the warm light, unburdened, the wind holding him up in assistance, like a mother would with her babe learning to walk.

The soft snow that he more than often sunk into now felt rather solid. Jack was light, and with the aid of the wind, walked right over as easily as one would with the best snowshoes in the world.

He held a hand over his eyes, trying to keep the light in his gaze, the swirling currents of a brewing storm ruffling his snowy white hair, though blue eyes were kept trained on that one source of light.

As he got near, the picture became clearer. It was no hut nor some nomad Sami's tent as he expected.

It was the warm glow emanating from the windows of a castle.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight. There it stood, clear as day along the peak of St. North's mountain, crafted from wood and glass and standing like a sentinel with its iridescent windows and warm glow, reminiscent of the palaces of Tsar Lunanoff in Russia. It was the sort of place one would think a lordly grandfather of the Alps would live in.

Jack took a step forward, only to hear a sort of rumble behind him.

Trained by years of combat practice, he whirled around, having no sword, more than intentionally cast shards of ice at his would-be attacker. He heard rambling yammering, indistinct and low.

"Keep away!" he warned, large movements in the haze of whirling snow the only thing he could see.

There was that grumbling again and he was quick to evade a large, hairy arm that tried to grab him. Jack ran off, quick on his feet, about to jump into the air to be caught up in the air current as before only to be dragged back to the ground, large hands gripping his leg and yanking him down.

He fell to the snow with a thud, feeling heavy once more.

"Hey! Wait—!" he began, looking up to see large beings looming over him, grumbling and bumbling to eachother in a language Jack has never heard of but could only liken to a fed up servant.

Against the haze, he saw them. The giants that held him down, right before tossing him into a thick burlap sack. For the first time in a long time, Jack felt cold, somehow, perhaps in fear rather than the weather. They were not human.

They were the beasts of legend that roamed the mountaintops. Stories of them were carried all over, from the Alps to the Himalayas, wherever the rangers were caught in snow. Abominable snowmen…_yeti._

Jack panted in dread, kicking and screaming inside the sack as he was slung over one of the creature's shoulders like a caught turkey for dinner.

"Let me out!" he yelled.

He could only hear more grumbling for them or an occasional chuckle.

"Where are you taking me!?" he yelled. What did yeti do? He never listened to Old Nan. He thought her stories no more than fanciful tales for amusement and to get him and Hiccup to bed.

Yetis that roamed the snowy ranges…

Will-o'-the-wisps that filled the foggy forests and marshlands…

Dragons of the warmer parts of Europe and wailing women of magic…

The bejeweled fairy empress that left gems under pillows of children in the Orient…

And the beautifully spiteful Snow Queen that lured one from home and into the winter night to turn one's heart into ice with her kiss...

How he wished he paid more attention to the old nurse, faced with the beings of her stories.

Jack could barely move inside the tiny space, feeling like the meat inside a sausage bag, he could not even extend his hand as to send a shard of ice. Do abominable snowmen get hurt by the cold, though?

Jack was trying to catch his breath when he was suddenly dumped on the floor. The smooth hard surface surprised him and the impact reverberated throughout his body, making him cry out, his torso falling out of the sack.

The warm air hit him as he clutched his shoulder, curled up on the floor, eyes winced in slight pain, unable to see anything.

One thing he was sure, though. He could smell pastry cooking in the air. Now that he did pay attention, he could hear music…faint music against the merry clattering of things and the jingling of many bells and grumblings of many a yeti. He sat up and managed to look about, surprised he was not being dragged off once more.

Once he did open his eyes, all words escaped him except one.

"_Wow…"_

He was inside the winter palace. The domed ceiling was ornate and carefully fitted with glass. The main area was circular and the many levels could be seen from where he was. Up and below, there were many floors, with stairs and sturdy pillars, nearly the whole place made of sturdy oak and other dark woods.

But that was not what astounded Jack. It was the _brightness _of the place. Not that it was blindingly brilliant but, nearly everywhere he looked, there was light. A gigantic globe was at the center of everything, glowing with tiny golden twinkles like fireflies and many a wonderful craft of many colors floated in the air like fanciful insects or creatures of the deep whilst orbs of soft light were situated along the sides in order to keep any darkness at bay.

"This place…I know this place…" he whispered, slowly rising to his feet.

He looked around in wonder, bare feet feeling the delightful red carpet underfoot, the air warm on his light clothes.

"_I know this place…" _he insisted, wracking his mind for the elusive memory.

Only then did he realize that all sorts of noise had stopped and the faint music trickled in echoes. The yeti that populated the place had all stopped and looked at him as if waiting for an order. There was another sort of creature there, as well, small elves dressed in red hats, the tinkle of their bells soft in the air whenever they moved, though they were as still as the yetis.

Jack was calm. Somehow, he knew that they would not harm him. He turned away from them and walked up to the globe, looking up at it, the golden lights illuminated in his blue eyes.

"Where am I?" he breathed.

"_Welcome to Nicholas' winter palace…" _

Jack was quick and turned to the speaker. From the still crown of shaggy yetis appeared the old advisor, leaning on his staff, his long beard trailing to the floor like his robes.

"Ombric Shalazar," Jack said under his breath, "H-How did you get here—?"

"That is not the question you wish to ask," said the old advisor, slowly walking over to him, "I do not expect you to remember this place…you were quite young last you were here, after all."

"What?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed, turning to the old man.

"You should put on more layers, you'll get cold," he said, ignoring Jack's word.

"The cold doesn't bother me," Jack insisted, intent on answers though took the blue hooded tunic a yeti came forward with.

Ombric leaned on his staff, looking up at the globe, "This was supposed to be your family's winter palace, ordered by your mother and father, Nicholas the Stoic and Valhallarama," he sighed, "So that you could be free to do as you wish, though for some short whiles…Nicholas and Valka did not want you caged. You know that, don't you?"

Free from shackled of silence and courtly manner, Jack was not so sure of the answer.

"Well, they did lock up the whole palace," he said dryly.

"Oh, my dear boy," said Ombric, "Your parents did not do so."

"_No, _they locked me up," Jack insisted. He knew they meant well but they still did so, "Believe me, Lord Ombric, _I was there."_

The old man's grey eyes looked at him knowingly, "The walls were not meant to keep you in," he said, slowly walking off, "It was meant to keep some dark elements out."

"What do you mean?" Jack trailed after him.

The old advisor waved off the yetis and elves as he walked, the workers resuming their duties and paying the two no further mind.

"Politics is a fragile game in which war is always a present danger, that I've taught you as much," said Ombric, "Tsar Lunanoff told your father that his firstborn would be different."

"And that's my fault?" he huffed, pulling the blue tunic on.

"No, it is not," the old man said calmly as is his manner, "You are no danger to anyone, that your parents knew. They loved you and believed that your powers are a gift and not a defect from that unfateful night."

Jack was quiet, listening. He should have kept away from the frozen water like they had warned. None of this would have happened if he did.

"But they had to keep you hidden," the old man continued, "Let me ask you a question,"

Ombric said it in the same tone he did during lessons when Jack was younger.

"What would a nation do at the knowledge of its neighbors having a power stronger than theirs?" he asked with a quirk of a brow, "A power that can be used as a weapon anytime against anyone?"

Jack blinked, "They…" he whispered, "They'd build up arms, too."

"And in doing so, others would have to retaliate and build up their armies and armadas," continued Ombric, "The balance of power is fragile. A cold war would commence and it will not end unless a very strong tie would create a treaty of peace, _or, _it ends in war."

Jack looked at him in realization.

All those years. They hid him. He thought it was of shame, or fear. No. It was of worry.

Ombric looked at him and knew that he understood.

"I abdicated…" Jack said, "I was going to be king and I abdicated—I'm no threat now, am I?" he stammered, "I can make them see, I don't mean to start a war, Lord Ombric!"

"Calm down, dear boy," he said, "All matters should be fine for now, you need not worry."

"Can…can I come home?"

The old man did not say anything.

"I can't." Jack concluded for himself, "…not while people are still talking about me, anyhow."

Ombric let out a breath and glanced up at the beautiful dome, "You should be safe here in the winter palace. It was made for you, after all. And I believe, more cozy than the coastline castle. You have the yetis and elves to attend to you, as well..."

"Yeah, everyone loves to get shoved into a sack and tossed on the floor." He muttered to himself.

Jack looked at him and knew that he was trying to move Jack's mind off of the darker matters. He tried on a smile and nodded, following his gaze. The place was familiar. Not from memory of him coming here as a boy.

Then he understood.

He drew such a place one, scrawled it in paper and colored it to show his father.

It was a childhood fancy. He never knew the king would take it seriously.

Or perhaps he was hoping to comfort Jack when Tsar Lunar's prophecy came true. He remembered waking up days after his fall into the lake. Their mother was weary from staying up each day and night to watch over him, their father had fallen quiet and buried himself in duties. While little Hiccup was nearly traumatized, afraid to go near Jack.

When he got the strength to get up, his hair was white, eyes blue and skin pale as the dead. He was aghast at his reflection, only realizing it was himself after a few moments.

Hiccup was reluctant to play with Jack, thinking he was sick and always needed rest. He managed to persuade him though and in a few days got back to playing. But his change brought complications. His presence turned rooms dead cold and his mere touch caused ice. When his mother held him, she got frostbite.

Jack stayed away since. But Hiccup had been fascinated by his 'powers' and urged him to play as if nothing's even changed.

That was when he hurt his own brother unintentionally and caused the rift between them. He was bad luck and their parents' sudden demise proved that. Jack swore it would not happen again.

Perhaps it was a good thing he ran away. And like Ombric said, this was supposed to be his home.

He could stay there, away from harming anyone.

"Watch over him, will you, old teacher?" said Jack, glancing to Ombric from his long gaze at the glimmering globe. But the old master was not there. He was gone as quick as he came.

Jack blinked. His count of strange and enchanted things in the world had grown by the handful.

He should not worry. Hiccup will do fine…

"Hey you," Jack said, calling out a brown yeti, "Can you show me around this place?"

The yeti made a sound of affirmation.

"Good. What's your name?"

But of course, the yeti's reply was indistinct.

"Erm…I'll call you Phil."


	10. The Bear and the Bow

_(Author's notes: I'm thinking of selling baby Groot on little pots. Better get my maths over with. Any suggestions on how to study for it on a tight schedule?)_

* * *

><p>Hiccup was not certain of what he was doing.<p>

He pulled the winter cloak around him, his breath misting before his face as he stepped out from the warmth of the carver's shop. At least he didn't shiver this time. He had discarded the makeshift snowshoes he had made earlier in the day in place of new ones he had recently acquired in the shop. The prince shifted his new pack, hands now mitted against the cold.

"A terrible idea…" he told himself, "Terrible…but it's not like I have any choice."

The woman was sort of…_wild, _after all.

And the carver affirmed it. Said the girl grew up in the mountains. She looked the part, even. He had never seen anyone with hair that red, not at least anyone from Burkess or any of the surrounding. She kept her hood up, of course but he saw the color when she dropped down to the snow outside the shop. They were like wildfire.

Hiccup admitted to himself that she sort of scared him.

Holding the sack of supplies carefully, he trod across the snow, away from the shop and towards the dilapidated barn in the distance, its dingy window now lit from within.

What proper person would spend a night in such a place? Then again, with this winter, he thought that any sort of roof over one's head would do well.

"This absurd, Hiccup…" he said under his breath.

As he neared, he could hear the muffled plucking of a lute in a lullaby-like melody, a voice within singing in a foreign tongue.

"…_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth..."_

He stopped a few feet short of the barn door, holding the sack full of the things she had plucked out in the shop before she was pummeled out of the door by the old woman.

Hiccup pricked his ears. Learned in foreign languages, he had always been eager to know which from which, but her words were almost indistinct.

"_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn,"_

For a moment, Hiccup was sidetracked from his goal, wracking his brain for the name of the language the wilding sung. She did have a pleasant voice. Not the sort that would get one on the stage but lovely enough for anyone to stop and listen to.

"_Gaelic?" _he wondered to himself.

"_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic," _she sung quietly to the plucking of her lute, _"Do thìr, dìleas féin…"_

Hiccup may not know what she was singing of, though he noticed how she stumbled over some words as if she was having difficulty remembering the song, herself. He extended his hand and carefully opened the door.

"Excuse me—"

He was met with a great roar that nearly shook the old barn, followed by a cry from the wildling girl who leapt up from her bed of hay, quick with her hands and notching an arrow, her red hair swirling around her, illuminated by the lantern.

Hiccup yelled in surprise, dropping the sack and fumbling for his sword as he staggered back, the hilt snagged on his belt, leaving him standing there, unarmed.

"What do yeh want!?" the lass hissed, blue eyes fierce as she held her bow tight, down on one knee like an archer during a siege.

She wore her thick layers as before, her fur-lined hood dropped to let her bushy head of hair fall about her.

"T-That looks sharp…" Hiccup gulped, seeing the glinting arrowhead.

"Oh, believe me, yeh'd want the arrow if Elinor decides to pounce at yeh…" she growled as the bear did, striking a menacing stance right by her, sharp teeth bared, a great hulking black figure that could maul him to death in a few seconds.

Hiccup felt like a fool having forgotten about the bear the wood carver mentioned.

"I mean you no harm!" he blurted out. She quirked a brow.

"Oh, yeah? I'm bettin' the old witch sent yah ter kick us out in the cold, eh?"

"What? No!" he insisted, but she was skeptical until Elinor made sniffing noises.

She glanced to the bear who dropped her menacing pose and began pawing at the apples that had rolled to the ground from the sack he had dropped.

"I-I bought your stuff," Hiccup tried to explain.

Merida's eyes shot up to him, her round face belligerent still, "Why?" she questioned sharply as Elinor gobbled up one of the apples, feeling hungry from the day's work.

"Because I need your service," he replied.

She snorted, getting to her feet, loosening her bent arrow but kept it in hand, "What, yeh want some blocks o' ice?"

"Of course not," he huffed, stepping aside carefully as Elinor padded forward, eating the fruits on the floor, "I need you to get me to Santoff Clausen."

"St. North's Mountain?" she cackled, thinking him mad, "Not fer a thou'sand apples."

Hiccup plucked up the sack, "I also got those arrowheads."

"I don't take people places, laddie."

"Please," he said, holding out the sack for her. Merida snatched it away eagerly.

"It's a death march," she said, the bear behaving like any tame animal, nibbling away at the side, letting them talk without a care.

"Not for you, I've heard," he said, "You know the mountains like the back of your hand."

She looked into the sack, considering its contents, "Your lowlanders think tha' the mountains remain the same," she huffed, "In this winter, migh' as well be a different place alt'ugether."

"Let me rephrase that," he said, holding up his family crest on a medal he had kept in his pocket when he changed clothing. A mark of royalty, "I'm prince Hiccup and I need you to take me up to that mountain."

Her reaction was to be expected. A surprised stare. It had been rarer for a commoner to meet Berkess' royalty since the gates were closed. But she did not bow or apologize for anything. If anything, she smirked.

"Still not takin' yer off, _thank you," _she said and tossed back the sack.

Hiccup gaped, the sack hitting him in the middle with a sharp intake of air.

"_Hey!" _he said, dropping his regal air, "I'm your liege! You _have _to do as you're told!"

She laughed at that, moving towards Elinor and leaning against her broad side, "I'm Scottish, lad."

"Well," Hiccup exhaled, "I still need your help. Please, I'll pay you any amount you want."

She quirked her brow, "Really, now?"

"If they're in my power, yeah," he nodded.

She exchanged looks with the bear, seemingly making an understanding.

"What do yeh want in Santoff Clausen?" she questioned, arms crossed, bow slung on her back, the bear taking note of them carefully.

"My brother," he said, "Well, he started this sudden winter, and it has to stop before everyone freezes to death, yes?"

"Huh," she said, "The rumors are true, eh?"

"Rumors?" Hiccup said, "It's barely been a day, where would you hear that?" Surely, news don't travel that fast, especially to her, wandering the up and down the mountains.

"I have friends," she said quickly, "We want to know what we're getting ourselves into, after all."

"Well, you'll be paid handsomely," Hiccup reassured, knowing that his whole quest was now relying on this strange wildling.

"Alright," she held up her chin, "Let's start with that sack, shall we?"

Hiccup handed it back, sighing in relief.

"We start at dawn," she said, holding up the box of arrowheads in delight.

"No, we have to go tonight," Hiccup said.

"You kno'ow nothin'," she huffed, "Have yeh ever tried ter travel in the mountains at night? I have. It's not easy."

"That's what I'm paying you for," he retorted with a smirk, walking out into the snow, "Let's go."

Merida had a sour expression on her face, and it remained when Hiccup popped back in a moment later.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Yes, yeh didn'," she said, "Merida. This is Elinor. She's not a cart-horse, she's family."

The bear gave an acknowledging rumble.

"Hiccup," he said again, "But you know that."

"You have a terrible name fer a prince," she taunted, plucking up her pack.

"It's _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, _actually," he said rather proudly, "Third of the name, of House North."

"Still a terrible name." she cackled and brushed past him.

* * *

><p>Merida could not believe the nerve on the lad. He had a snobbish air about him like all nobles do, for her part. They think they're made of something else other than flesh and blood, that they're something special and endowed with the gifts of the world. She hated their sort.<p>

And he stood by watching almost curiously as she strapped Elinor to the sled, securing the buckles.

His watchful green eyes unnerved her. They looked hungry, somewhat, as if he wanted to see how everything in the world worked. To pull them apart and put them back together instead of letting them be.

"Jus' goin' ter stand there, princess?" she tilted her head as she climbed up into the sled.

"Oh, yeah, right…" he said and eagerly climbed up after her.

"Just sit righ' there an' don't touch anything," she warned him sharply, looking up at the dark sky. It would be difficult to find the sled paths like this.

"You're an ice harvester, right?" Hiccup asked, sitting still in the sled, glancing at the blocks of ice tied to the back of it.

"Obviously," she mumbled lighting two lanterns and setting them in place on either side of Elinor up front to light their way.

"So why do you have a bear?"

"Why do you have a spotted face?" she retorted in annoyance.

"Says the pot to the kettle," Hiccup snorted, taking note of her pinkish freckles all over her face.

"Shut it," she said pointedly, "You tick me off one more time and I'll dump yer royal arse in the fjord."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he chuckled holding his hands up in feigned defeat.

Merida let out a breath, "I get you up there, you pay me and this winter ends so my business continues, correct?" she said.

"Spot on."

"Good. Just don't get on my nerves again, I haven't slept in two days, yeh don' want me ter get mad."

Hiccup trusted her on that statement. An armed Scottish ice-harvester with a bear was a terrifying person. She took the reins and they started off into the night, heading back into the darkened woods, the two lanterns forming orbs of amber light on each side, lighting the surroundings within a few feet or so.

The snow was everywhere now, and the air colder than it was during the day. Hiccup pulled his coat tighter about him, lips quivering lightly, but Merida didn't even seem to notice the deathly chill and kept her eyes ahead as Elinor pounce forward, pulling them along.

Hiccup tried to keep to himself, looking at the dark forms of tall trees whizzing past and the snow sparkling in the light as they sped through the wood but soon got tired of all of it and felt like they have been going on for eternity. The contents of the sled caught his eye. There were the ice blocks, the sack of apples and gear he had acquired for her and a some folded woolen blankets right under the seats along with an elongated sack whose contents were clattering.

He plucked it up and her bow poked out. She did not put it on with her quiver when they started the journey.

"Hey! Be careful with tha'!" she hissed, taking one hand from the reins and grabbing the bow away, "Didn' yer mother tell yer to keep yer hands to yourself?"

"Sorry," he shrugged and watched her sling it on across her back.

He thought she would go quiet again and try to ignore him there but she spoke.

"So what made the king go all ice queen on everyone?" she asked, earnest in her inquiry.

"Well," Hiccup shrugged, "I don't really know where he got his…"

"…powers?"

"Yeah, you could call it that. But him getting ticked off was my fault, really," he mumbled, "He's my brother; brothers are supposed to quarrel and forgive, you know?"

"No, I don't. Not really." She replied, not looking to him even as he stood up beside her, holding on to the sled.

"Anyway, he's avoided me so long that quarrel's supposed to catch up sooner or later. I guess it had to be after his coronation."

"Wait, so yeh got yer brother mad right after he became king!?" she gaped.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Are yeh stark ravin' mad? You could 'ave been beheaded!"

"Pssh…Jack doesn't behead people," he snorted and added and afterthought, _"…it's outlawed."_

"But yeh just had ter bug him, didn't yeh? My living's in shambles because of yer drama, mister." Merida groaned, "Didn't yer parents ever teach yeh to just get along?"

"They did, actually," Hiccup said pointedly, "But you don't know Jack. He's always pushed me aside, what kind of brother does that—"

"I'd say you were jealous."

"What!?" Hiccup gaped, "Why the bloody hell would I be jealous!?"

"What's the king's full name again?"

"Jackson Overland Frost," Hiccup said, uncertain where she was going, "First of his name, of House North."

"Ah, now _that's _a dignified name," she smirked, goading him, "He sounds regal. And from what I've heard, much better-looking than you."

"Haha," he said humorlessly, "Sure, he's taller…and better at practical things, but that doesn't mean I'm jealous."

"Oh, yes, because ye're the younger brother who can't reach up to his brother's level," she said, like one reciting an old verse, "So yeh stick to yer books, trying to be the smarter one and end up still being overshadowed, eh?"

"Where the heck do you get these stuff?" he said in disbelief.

"I have friends," she said simply.

"I'm _not _jealous," he said once more, "If I was, I'd be happily accepting the crown he left; right now."

"Heh. Sure," she said, unconvinced, "Oh, and not ter mention, yer brother has _magic _on his side. How are yeh supposed to get a princess with someone like that next ter yeh?"

Hiccup looked to her, rather outraged, "You're a meddler."

"No, ser'yesly, why would a lady look at you when he's around."

"Rapunzel looked at me."

"A German lassie?" she glanced to him in interest, "Yeh like 'er?"

"Well, yes, but I just met her—"

"Really, now?" she said, trying to kill time as Elinor kept her pace, "Does this girl like you or want ter get closer ter yer brother?"

"You're damn nosey,"

"Thank you," she beamed sarcastically, "Can't help it, really,"

Her last comment sounded honest.

"Aren't princes supposed ter sweep damsels off their feet an' propose after the first dance?" she asked, "Yeh asked this Rapunzel's hand yet?"

"First of all, you need to stop believing fairy-stories," Hiccup said, fed up with her theories and misconceptions, "Second of all, I'm not an idiot who would do such a thing nor is Rapunzel an airhead to say yes to that."

"Ooh, the prince has taken a fancy," she teased, "You do fancy her, don' yeh?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way," Hiccup said, squinting against the icy wind.

"Yeh do sound like a lad with a crush, do tell, I'mbored."

"And how would you know that?"

"I have—"

"—_friends, _yes, you told me that."

"Come on, spill."

"I barely know you to be talking this stuff, don't you think?"

"Better that way, I hardly care about you, at all," she grinned, "Tell me yer secrets an' I won't give a damn, princeling."

"So why ask?"

"Because St. North's Mountain is hours away and I'm _bored."_

Hiccup let out a sigh and smiled at her intrusions, resting his cold cheek on his mitted hand as he looked ahead, not seeing past the circles of light.

"I liked a girl once," he said quietly, "She was a chambermaid."

Merida let out a giggle, "The stuff of fairy-tale, go on."

"I didn't really talk to her much. I barely know anything about her other than her name and some other."

Merida looked to him curiously, fur framing her inquisitive face.

"Her name was Astrid," he replied to her unspoken question, recalling old memories, "Daughter of a soldier. She was a terrible cook but liked to dish out food, anyways."

"Was she pretty?"

"She does to me," he smiled, a rosy color rising to his cheeks, though it could have been from the cold, "She wanted to be a warrior, but being a girl ended up a maid anyway. I see her train, though, sometimes, from the windows. She would have made a formidable fighter."

"What happened?"

"Well, she didn't want to settle for what she was given and became a soldier, anyway." he said, "Somehow persuaded her way into the corps, or maybe she convinced them. I know she could knock me down easily in a duel, but then again I'm not best with fighting."

"She wanted ter be a Valkyrie," Merida noted.

"Yep."

"Hip size?"

Hiccup looked to her, confused, "Hip size doesn't matter."

Merida kept a chuckle to herself, an inner joke shared by Elinor who suddenly let out a commenting rumble.

"Where' this dream girl of yers now?"

"Somewhere across the sea. Fighting in battles kings stir up." Hiccup said. Berkess had never engaged in war for more than a hundred years. So she went off and looked for a kingdom who did.

"She sounds like a proper lassie," Merida chuckled, "We might have gotten along."

Hiccup didn't speak up. He hadn't thought about her in a long time, or so he suddenly realized. She was the first girl to have made him stop and stare, look like a fool, and perhaps none after made him feel as much. She was a commoner but had more royal air in her little finger than he had in his whole being.

Astrid would have made a fierce Queen.

Then again, Hiccup realized that even if he had plucked up the courage to speak to her, she would not have liked him very much. She had a lust for battle and glory and Hiccup was the uninteresting prince who kept to books and ferretted about with his little experiments and studies.

Besides, it was inevitable that she should leave. She didn't like to be trapped in the locked down palace as a chambermaid dusting the windows and left a week shy of Hiccup's sixteenth birthday.

"Oi, you alive?" Merida snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he snapped up, "Just thinking."

"Look, it doesn't matter whether she was pa'erfect or not, if yer not meant er be, yer not meant to be."

"And you'd know?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, "We find love in our own time, seems like she wasn't the one for you."

"But she could have been."

"She's not here. She's not it."

"So, you think the world just lines up the perfect path for you and you don't have to lift a finger?"

"Well…" Merida shrugged, "Some say fate is like a tapestry, pa'erfect with its own design…you have to find it. But there are some who are led."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Where do you get all this nonsense, really."

Suddenly, Merida clamped her gloved hand over his mouth, looking alert as she looked from side to side, seeing the glinting eyes barely recognizable in the labyrinthine trees, and the soft padding of paws on the snow.

"Wolves," she warned and pulled up her bow, letting go of Hiccup's face.

He gasped, alarmed, "Go! Go!" he called to Elinor.

"Here!" Merida handed him the reins, which he took gladly as she notched an arrow, "Finally, some _fun…"_


	11. Draco Dormiens

_(Author's notes: Hello. I feed on the reviews of the innocents.)_

* * *

><p>Apparently, there was more enchantment to the world than what Jack initially thought.<p>

Sure, he had magic. Some kind of magic he did not fully understand, but he figured he was alone. Special, even. But as he looked into every nook and crevice of the winter palace in the delight of his newfound freedom, he found marvels and nuggets of wisdom he would not be able to grab hold of down in the fjord.

He was never alone.

Nor was he the first to have some sort of strangeness about him.

The library, usually a place he avoided, offered some examples to these odd people. Some books were left laid open for him as were notes and sketches. As to who left them that way, he could only speculate. Apparently, legends had a grain of truth to them.

There was once a Queen in the Orient who sprouted wings at the age of twelve. She fled her village after being hunted down for being different and escaped into the mountains. She is said to have resided in the secret fortress of Punjab Hyloom and would be seen occasionally with her swarm of smaller, similar selves, leaving gifts to children asleep in exchange for a their fallen teeth.

Another would be what they called the 'Sandman'. Jack had heard of him, and there were many tales of him across many lands, but all seemed to coincide on the one point where he brings sleep and dreams (some say, even nightmares) with his slightest whim. No one really knows what he looked like since they would be asleep long before they could turn their heads and see.

There was a mention of some strange rabbit, though not more than its fondess for chocolate and ovals.

But what struck Jack the most was the mention of his Aunt Katherine, his father's younger sister who he had met when he was little but died when Hiccup was about five. She was a student of Ombric Shalazar and apparently knew magic. Ink would move when drawn by her, leaving a lot of people aghast when her drawings would shift on the page, and the words she wrote down would appear and disappear almost supernaturally, sometimes even speak out what is written.

This caused such a ruckus that the bishop was convinced the palace was haunted and blessed the whole place.

Like Jack, her gifts were kept a secret.

Though, Jack noted, her oddity didn't hurt anyone. His did.

The yetis wasted no time in having him acquainted in his new home, being both his aides and watchers.

The yetis were not servants. They obliged to him like they did with his father but they were ingenious and intelligent mountains of fur and muscle whose respects were earned. Jack figured Hiccup would have liked them, seeing them go about their work and inventions like scholars would. Their brown hands were not mitts of fur, but instead surprisingly dexterous and could work on the tiniest job as well as the big ones.

Phil the Yeti, so he called him, showed Jack around with the manners of a foreman in a factory.

The winter palace was anything but quiet. Left to their devices, the yetis always found work to do, be it basic cleaning or renovation of the building or projects they undertook. Apparently, King Nicholas made use of their crafts as gifts. Jack recognized the work; he saw it every Christmas when his parents were alive. All sorts of oddments useful or novelty would be sent to friends and allies across the sea and then to the very people of Berkess, themselves.

King Nicholas never sold the works.

Jack followed Phil about as they went through the workshops, the lad beaming as he never had, the business of the air exciting him and the brightness and wonder of the yetis' works kept him behind so that Phil would have to stop every few minutes, waiting for Jack to finish surveying this or that.

"This place is fantastic!" Jack laughed and caught up, avoiding the elves underfoot, who, apparently, were more like welcome squatters in the place than any accountable help.

The yetis let them be despite having their red hats stolen and turned into clothes by the elves.

Phil spoke something in intelligible yeti and opened a large ornate door.

"What's this place?" he asked and stepped in.

It was another workshop, separated from the rest. Phil said something he could not understand.

Jack looked about, the frosted windows lighted despite being night outside and the place cluttered unlike the rest of the place. Wood shaving and chips of ice were here and there, a fresh plate of cookies laid out on the table as a fire danced in the hearth.

Phil mumbled and pointed to a tapestry against one wall, showing a formidable figure in red clothing lined with dark fur.

"That's…that's Dad," Jack said with a small chuckle, nearing it, tilting his head, "This room was his?"

Phil nodded, matched with a rumbling sentence.

Jack cracked a grin, walking along the walls and checking everything. He had always known his father to be a man of many talents and tinkered about, but he did not have a workshop in the ancestral palace. Along the wooden shelves were lined small sculptures crafted by hand showing intricate details. There were trains carved in icy glass (or was it real ice?), lit candles in mason jars (they were everywhere, even along the beams of the ceiling), carvings of dragons both ferocious and downright cuddly and in the corner, sat a family of Russian nesting dolls.

"_Matryoshka," _his father would call them.

Jack easily recognized the four. One for their father, the one beside it, their mother, whose thin features were caught delicately on the painting of the doll, and then there was him, but his hair and eyes were still brown like the res t of his family (this image made him comfortable, somewhat) and Hiccup, whose doll was only the center one without layers.

"I wonder how you're doing, kid," he gave a small smile and plucked up the likeness of his brother, still a child as a doll.

After a moment, he looked to Phil, "You can go now, I'm okay,"

The yeti gave a thankful mumble and walked out to tend to his own work. Yetis are such busybodies.

Jack kept the nesting doll in hand and walked towards the frosted window, opening it.

The freezing air wafted in, making the flames in the fireplace flicker and some candles in their jars to sputter out. Snowflakes fluttered in, specks of snow landing on the crimson carpet where they melted and left burgundy spots.

He set Hiccup's doll back beside their parents' and took his, popping the one outer shell to find the same face in the center doll, only with pale skin, snowy hair and blue eyes. He looked so different from the rest of them that he wondered if he was part of the same family.

"This is where I belong," Jack mumbled to himself, setting the outer doll back beside the rest, where it belonged; brown-haired and warm and smiling.

Unlike the one he had in his hand that reflected what he was now.

"This is where _you _belong," he told the tiny doll and put it on the snowy windowsill where, indeed, it looked proper and in place.

It was still snowing outside, he noted as he turned to close the window, stopping when he noticed that the inside of the wood frosted over. Instinctively, he pulled away, only to realize with a chuckle that no one in here cared.

With a newfound delight, he touched the warm stone wall and watched frost bloom across it like wild fern; Jack laughed then and ran his fingers across the surface, delighted in the way the ice followed. He looked at his pale hands, and for the first time, saw more than just what looked like a dead person's limbs.

He leaned out the window and blew a breath as if a child blowing a bubble. His breath did not mist, and instead created a flurry of snowflakes that danced in the wind.

There was wonder in Jack's eyes, no longer dull and quiet, but twinkled with his laugh. He reached out and saw the little filigrees of ice dance between his fingers at his will.

"This is amazing!" he cackled and leapt up on the windowsill with one light push, feeling like all his bodily weight had disappeared, making him no more lighter than a leaf in autumn.

On the windowsill, he crouched on the balls of his bare feet, a hand on the wall beside him, the wind ruffling his hair and his blue tunic that had frosted between the waves and right at the seams.

He looked out into the night, seeing more than a normal person would. He could easily make out the shapes of the snow-capped mountains and the ridges of the snowed-over roof even through the blizzard that had decided to descend on all of Berkess.

"Yeah!" Jack hooted and without a second's hesitance, jumped off the ledge and slid down, keeping his balance and sending heaps of snow off the roof.

Aided by the wind that had decided to be his friend, he gave a small hop and landed on a snowy courtyard as easily as one would jump from a chair top to the floor. He balanced along the top of the railing of the balcony, feeling free and fantastic and so much like a child on a Christmas day.

The warm lights from indoors illuminated the snow and made them glisten and Jack experimented on his newly welcomed gifts, discovering that he could create streaks of ice with just the flick of a wrist, the glassy substance flickering blue before it fully formed, and with this, Jack went about and tested out his powers, jumping from the balcony to the one beside it, then to a window-ledge, surprising a band of elves that were pilfering cookies.

He went along the whole outside of the winter palace like a ghost would, not once slipping or falling.

Soon enough, large peaks of ice and snow would be found here and there, and the whole outside of the building frosted over as if it had been under winter for more than a season.

"Sorry 'bout that!" he called to one of the yetis standing agape with an ice-pick about the clean the icicles off the east-wind shingles.

Jack found himself right outside the front doors, the vastness of the snowy place surprising him despite having seen it from the air. He could do anything he wanted.

He could fly over the forests and even back down to the fjord if he wanted.

But instead, he sat down on the snow and watched the blizzard calm down, watching the snow fall slowly in the silent mountains.

"I could get used to this," he told himself as packed snow in his hands, "No rules, no responsibility…"

He got up and threw the snowball as hard as he could, the handful flying off, disappearing down in the forests. Jack grinned.

"…it's as good as it sounds," he laughed and kicked up a flurry of snow, forming a heap.

"…_c'mon, Jack, make me a snowman!" _a child's voice in his head nagged.

"Which reminds me," he mumbled leapt towards the gigantic main doors. He had not made a snow-sculpture in years and figured he would not do very well on it.

The lad tried to recall what it looked like, the little toy dragon Hiccup adored that he had turned into some sort of snowman every winter. The doll had come from their mother who had fixation on reptiles.

Jack figured the lot of dragon models in the winter palace were hers.

He drew marks on the frosted wooden surface, though not much of an artist, he managed well enough, making the faint figure of Hiccup's old dragon, now a bit bigger around the height of his shoulder when on all fours with folded wings and a long finned tail.

"Ridges, ridges…" Jack mumbled to himself as he made all the little details, marking the thin veil of floral ice with his fingers.

A window slammed open from above, a yeti calling to him.

"What!?" Jack yelled from below, keeping his hand on the door as not to lose track. He needed to learn what they were rambling about most the time.

Another wave of indistinct yammering.

"I can't understand-," he began and let out a breath, "I'll just come in there, alright!?"

He pushed the door open, not noticing the faint shimmering blue running across the frost he had created and stepped inside, back in the warmth of the palace. Elves crowded at his feet, jingling all the way, holding up a pair of belled shoes and a tray of cups filled with eggnog.

"No thank you," he said and pushed the heavy doors back in place.

The movement made the frost outside flicker and as he pressed back the double doors back together from the inside, he unknowingly pushed something out.

The drawing of the dragon slipped from the wooden surface, taking with it the shape and detail Jack had left on him. It plopped on to the snow, pawing its snout and shaking snow off its wings sleepily

The dragon blinked, looking about with a curious purr, now in full form. All over, it seemed to have scales made of ice, glistening blue-white and completely solid like a true being. It extended its wings, shaking off the last of the snow off of itself as the blue glow that illuminated him from within, showing through the ridges on his back and through his slitted nostrils, faded.

_Curious place, _it must have thought as it pawed about, sinking in the snow as it walked.

It stumbled forward with a thud noisily and made a yeti indoors wonder what the commotion outside was.

He opened the door, poking his head out to see the dragon. He yelled out a warning cry and the dragon perked up in surprise, suddenly a whole band of guard yetis jumped down from the top walls, armed with clubs, yelling battle-cries.

The dragon let out a shriek, but nothing spouted from its mouth than expected.

The hairy horde advanced, ready to strike.

Hit by fear, the dragon screeched and stumbled forward, flapping its wings and hoisting itself into the air, unbalanced, like a hatchling bird and dove down from the mountaintops and into the forest gorge.

* * *

><p>The city courtyard was covered in snow, the rooftiles unseen under the white layers and nearly every surface flecked in white. Bonfires were lit here and there whilst households started using their log piles, something they did not expect for months.<p>

Rapunzel looked about, her scarf reaching up to her chin as she held out woolen blankets from the main doors. She wrapped herself up in winter clothes a present tsarina provided her.

"'_Tis always 'zhis warm in Russia, never leave without proper furs!"_

Rapunzel quickly thanked her and took to herself to watch after the villagers as if she was in her own kingdom. She kept a close monitor on the lords, especially, since she promised Hiccup.

She knew how difficult it would be for a kingdom to be overrun with treasons and conspiring people.

"Thank you, ma'am…" a red-haired child said as she got down on her knees and wrapped a warm cloak about him.

"Stay indoors, or near a fire, okay?" Rapunzel told him.

The boy nodded and ran off. Even for Norway, winter like this was cold.

"We're running out of blankets, ma'am," said a palace maidservant, Maudie, as she set down a new batch of blankets.

"Check my ship, then," she said, "Then send word to the other nobles if they have some to spare."

Maudie nodded and hurried off.

Rapunzel kept her braid in her cloak, her hair kept warm along her back.

"They'll still starve," said a cold voice behind her.

"Duke Pitchiner," she breathed, her lips lightly quivering, noting the tall man up and down.

Just then, a woman came up, holding a toddler close, shivering.

"A blanket, here," Rapunzel said in a hurry and pulled it about the woman, who looked like she was about to fall over, "Go inside the Great Hall, there's soup and hot glogg for everyone…"

"Th-Thank you, Your Grace…" she stammered, "Berkess is indebted to you."

Rapunzel smiled as the woman waddled through with her child. Pitch's gaze followed them almost scrutinizing.

"That child is suffering from hypothermia," he noted. Rapunzel looked, panicked.

"There's nothing you can do, princess," he told her, "You can't save everyone, you know."

Rapunzel looked at him in defiance, _"Why, of course, I can,"_ she seethed and walked past him, calling to the guards posted in the halls, "Check the stores. I want a detailed account of how much we have left…"

Pitch remained at the main doors, amber eyes following the determined princess who bore herself like a queen. But he kept to his resolve. People would start dying off like flies if winter steadily progressed. There was no way to leave by sea nor trekking through land, not unless they find a way to haul away tons of snow to make a path. They were stranded, nobles and peasants all.

He didn't have to guess which end would start dying first.

"It's just a matter of time before nightmares become reality," he thought to himself, hands clasped behind his back.

There was a sudden ruckus in the courtyard as Hiccup's stallion comes rushing in, whinnying in panic. A stableman quickly caught him by the reins and called him down.

"_Whoa! Easy, boy!"_

The people in the Great Hall crowded to the windows, and as they saw the prince's horse, they knew all too well what that bode for them all. Servants hurried up to inform the Small Council while others began to murmur.

Rapunzel stood by the window, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"_...where has he gone?"_

"…_oh, heavens, is he dead!?"_

"A search party!" Rapunzel hollered over everyone. They turned to her, surprised by her outburst, but she looked calmer than any of them.

"I'm going out to look for them, myself," she said, turning to them, a fierceness in her green eyes.

"Milady, you can't—!"

"I _will," _she said sharply, crossing the room, the crowd parting, "I see no one else volunteering."

"Ma'am!" called Gobber, Hiccup's manservant as he came up, "Let me go in place of yeh, yer Grace,"

Rapunzel gave a thankful smile to him, but before she could say anything, other men, lords or servants otherwise, stepped up and volunteered.

"Thank you, all…" she breathed, looking around with a new glimmer of hope.

Pitchiner was now along the sidelines, watching the events unfold, a shadow no one noticed.

"Until the Small Council decides what is to be done about the fell winter, we have to do what we can," she said, looking to Gobber, "I'm still coming with you, gentlemen."

The ladies and lords began to speak out objections. She was a young princess after all, a prized daughter of a German king whom they do not want to be angered if they let his child be lost in the dark of winter.

"_But you'll die!"_

"_My dear, I say! You can't even handle a blade if a wolf pounces on you!"_

Rapunzel raised a brow. She didn't need a blade to protect herself.

"I've made up my mind, I'm not staying in here," she said stubbornly, "I've had enough time indoors to last a lifetime," she said and turned to her heels.

"Milady, is there anything you need?" asked a servant-woman as she trailed beside her.

"A warm cloak," replied Rapunzel, _"And a frying pan."_


	12. Wolves and Marauders

_(Author's notes: Someone hug me and tell me everything's gonna be okay.)_

* * *

><p>"<em>THIS IS NOT PART OF THE DEEEEAAAL!" <em>Hiccup shrieked as he held on to the reins for dear life, trying his best to keep their path in check, though the large black bear didn't need steering. Elinor knew her way and ran as fast as her meaty legs could bring them as wolves leapt from the labyrinthine trees.

"_What!? Yeh wanted ter go for a little Sunday ride!?" _Merida cackled behind him as she shot a wolf that was tailing them.

Hiccup's heart was hammering in his chest, never having faced any real assault in his whole life. To think that any moment, a real, living wolf with claws and teeth could come jumping at him from any direction and maul him to death.

His breath misted right at his face as they sped through the frozen woods, barely seeing the path ahead with the flickering lamplights swinging to and fro.

"Sod off!" Merida shrieked at the wild beasts and whacked one with her bow off that was holding on to the side of the sled.

"You're crazy!" Hiccup yelled over the deafening wind.

"Yeh should'a thought about that earlier, princeling!" she laughed, seemingly enjoying the whole matter and spun about in the small space of the sled, shooting an arrow here, even punching a wolf with her gloved fist, of Hiccup could believe his eyes.

"They'll get tired soon enough!" she called to him, her wild red hair now flowing free from her cap.

"Are we going the right way!?" Hiccup said agitatedly, feeling his hands stiffen about the reins, the tug and yank of the great bear steered him, if anything.

"Yes, we're right on—_argh!"_

Hiccup heard the snarl and the sound of something clamping down, of fangs on flesh. He knew she was taken with her guard down before he could turn his head. But Hiccup let go of the reins and bolted aside to grab her, anyways.

"_Meredith!" _he screamed and took a firm hold of her foot as she was pulled away, now dangling off the side of the sled, upside down.

She was screaming and in the dim light, he could see that a wolf was clamped down on her shoulder, dragging against the snow.

"_Get off her!" _Hiccup yelled, holding on to her leg, not daring to reach for the other in fear of dropping the wildling girl.

As she yelled in pain, there was a great roar and in the corner of Hiccup's eye, he saw her great black bear snarl and whirl back against the side of the sled, slashing the wolf away with her great claws, the wild hound disappearing into the speeding distance with a sharp dog-like whimper.

But their driver turning sent the sled veering off-course.

Merida came hurtling back toward him and Hiccup tried to catch her as the sled overturned and the only sign of Elinor being her muffled roar as the sled dragging her off.

They were plunged in the dead of night as the lanterns smashed against the snow, putting out their flames. Hiccup felt like he was spinning off, stomach churning like it would when falling, everything slowing down and speeding up at the same time. He would say that his life flashed before his eyes, only he couldn't remember anything at all.

The moment was blank, and he felt weightless, though his fingers tightened on Merida's coat of pelts.

Then he crashed on the ground.

Wind knocked out of him, Hiccup felt drowsy and fell right into the darkness he so avoided.

"…_it's Merida."_

* * *

><p>"No! No, no, no!" Merida stomped her foot as she surveyed the ruin of her sled. It was more or less intact, it still would work, but to see her beloved tool of livelihood in such a state made her more upset than the wound she clutched on her shoulder.<p>

The moon was bright and shone over the trees by then, the snow illuminating the scene.

She waded over in the knee-deep snow, a mitted hand over her right shoulder, wincing slightly. It hurt, yes, but she thought it less important. The bite may not even be as bad, given she had worn more than a couple of layers of that day.

"_Elinor!" _she suddenly recalled. She had fall a bit out sorts, waking up in the snow, _"Mum!"_

A raspy call of the bear answered her and she padded her way over the other side of the upturned sled.

There, a black mass lay, speckled in the white of the snow. Elinor was a huddle of fur, tied up in the leather straps of the sled, blocks of ice tossed around.

"Are yeh arigh'!" Merida gasped and hurried over, finding the buckles and untangling her. Elinor made a worried grumble and nudged at her middle, pointing out her shoulder.

"Jus' a scarp, ah promise…" Merida waved her off and pulled away the last of the bindings.

Elinor rumbled again.

"We're fine, we'll get the sled fixed and—"

Merida snapped up when she realized what Elinor wanted to say.

"Where's the lad!?" she shrieked and looked around, wading back out in the snow, leaving Elinor to stagger back to her feet and regain feeling in her legs.

"Prince!" she called out, forgetting his name, "Princeling! Hickory!?"

Nothing.

She looked about the desolation of the crash, not even noticing her right arm hanging limp at her side.

"Hiccup!" she said in a moment of realization, peeking behind a tree and continuing on.

A few moments later, she caught a spot of the brown fur of the vest he wore.

"Don' be dead, don't be dead…" she muttered to herself as Elinor joined her. She found him half-hidden in the snow, the piled up white mess hiding him from view.

Elinor carefully pawed him to his back, the prince's face pale and his lips nearly blue from the cold. Merida knelt down at his side and tucked her hair behind her ear to lean down and listen to his breath.

"He's alive," she whispered in relief.

Merida looked up once more and surveyed the area, taking a moment to frown disappointedly at her sled.

"Yer paying fer that," she huffed and proceeded to tug him out of the snowpile. They would have to stop there for the night whether they want ot or not. There were no signs of the wolves, and if they were brave enough to try again, Merida was secure in knowing she has that sword from the princeling's belt.

She propped him up against a tree after wrapping him in a woolen blanket she fished out from under her upturned sled and secured a proper fire, throwing easthat sword from the princeling's belt.

She propped him up against a tree after wrapping him in a woolen blanket she fished out from under her upturned sled and secured a proper fire, throwing easy kindling into the merry flames.

Elinor sat near it after they were all set up and Merida plopped down beside her, Hiccup's sword on her lap. She pulled it out of its scabbard and knew it was sharp. The blade shone in the light, not a scratch on tis surface and its hilt inlaid with bright blue lapis lazuli, a shade Merida had never seen on anything but the sky on certain winter days.

"Heh, didn' seem ter know how to use it, though," she chuckled to Elinor, recalling how he just seemed to fall away at the sight of the bear.

And at the same bear's continued prodding, Merida set the admirable blade aside and proceeded to tugging off her layers to check her shoulder. She hissed at the sight of reddened flesh around the gashed bite, dragging across her freckled skin and still bleeding into her undershirt which she had pulled aside.

Elinor's eyes widened and she made fussing sounds.

"I'm arigh'! I'm arigh'!" Merida said stubbornly, pushing her aside with her other arm before she might decide to lick the wound clean.

Merida took in sharp breaths as the cold air played on her uncovered skin despite the dancing flames in front of her. She had half a mind to let the wound remain in open air to freeze and deal with it later. That would do no good, though, when she thought about how a thawed fish looked like and how it would translate on her flesh.

Elinor kept rumbling and cooing and Merida waved her off, pulling out her emergency purse of medical whatnot. The Sami had taught her much on how to survive in the frozen wilderness, and ever since she remained in Norway, she learned a lot more by herself.

"I'll fix it lat'ur when we get things…" she mumbled as she pressed on her wound, wincing, then looked around in the mess, "…sorted out."

Merida eyed her sleigh, pulling out a flask of rum from the purse, "Ter think, I just paid it off."

Biting into the collar of her coat, she poured the alcohol right on the wound, groaning in pain. Elinor rested behind her so she could lean back to ease the sting. Merida spat the cloth and sat there, breathing heavily, the corners of her eyes welling up. She tossed her head back and rested on Elinor's side, her arm shaking and the hand that held the flask quivering lightly.

"This is all his fault…" she hissed, letting out muttered profanities which the bear highly disapproved of.

After a bit, when the pain faded, or perhaps when her nerves got the hang of it, Elinor nuzzled Merida's cheek comfortingly and made an inquiring mutter.

"O' course ah don' want ter help him ani'more," she grumbled, turning to Hiccup, who was still out cold.

No look matched Merida's furious stare at that moment, and it seemed that her hair seemed to flicker brighter than the flames.

"In fact, ah don't think I'd help ani'one out ever again," she huffed, unsteadily screwing the lid back on the flask and putting it away, continuing with her bandages.

Elinor thought otherwise and nudged her disapprovingly. Merida understood. Hiccup could very easily die out here.

"I can live with that," she chuckled. The bear, however, knew it was no laughing matter.

"Well, then again, ah won't get a replacement sled fer years…" she mumbled, "This laddie's a prince, he can get me a sled tenfold, hm?" she said to Elinor.

"Maybe even a contract," she sighed, trying to ignore the numb pain on her shoulder as she carefully pulled her coat about her, wincing lightly, "We could…we could sell ice ter the palace, Mum…"

She laid back on Elinor, feeling warm and comfortable like she always did. She was glad to have Elinor around. She was not a pet. She was Merida's mother, though the Sami may recall her coming hom with the bear cub.

The bear cub was no more than an animal. Conscious, but not in aware in the way people are. Once she had come across the Living Lights, the will-o'-the-wisps, Saint Elmo's fires, whatever people called them, and found her mother among the spirits there, she realized that the bear manifested into something more than just a wild animal.

Whenever she got home in that Valley, Elinor would perhaps go to sleep, and her wisp would appear in turn. Most times, she remained as she was. The bear was somehow her shell in order to protect Merida whenever she was away, so she could come along and watch over her wilding child.

But there were times when Elinor's hold would weaken and she would be an ordinary bear once more, with no clue as to what is right and wrong. But the wild black bear was as tame as Merida's mother, but perhaps a little more difficult to manage especially around people or food.

Goodness knows what could happen if she snapped off at a hungry moment.

Merida remained in her position for a long while, longer than she could remember. As she peeked through her eyelids, though, she could see Aurora flitting across the sky like lazy iridescent ribbons.

The crunch of snow awoke her.

Elinor had fallen asleep and was slowly pulled out of weary slumber by a scent.

More correctly, _scents._

But before Merida could sit up, which would have taken her a while, she felt a large hand with a fistful of cloth clamp over her face, the sounds of metal and shackles ringing in the air as in the same instant, Elinor was chained down despite her efforts and roars of defiance.

"_Whoa! This bear is huge!"_ came an impressed cackle.

"_BETTER HOLD IT DOWN, THEN, EH, SNOTLOUT!?"_

Merida retaliated, screaming muffledly into the cloth and kicked, hitting nothing, reaching out for Hiccup's sword despite the aching of her arm it was near on. She felt the hilt, her fingers about to close in on the hilt when a heavy boot kicked it away, hitting her forearm.

"_Sorry, can't allow that!"_

Merida screeched, the force reverberating to the wolf bite as her feet were grabbed and tied like her hands, dragging her further away from Elinor who was muzzled now, as helpless as she.

She tried to scream Hiccup's name but she was sure that even he was taken down.

"_Hold her down!"_

"_I am, are you blind!?"_

"_Stop it, both of you! Get the girl in the sleigh, the other one, too,"_

"_SHE started it!"_

"_Oh, shut up, Tuffnut!"_

Hiccup was still out cold when they tossed him off to their sled. The impact awoke him lightly, like one would in the middle of the night, though still unaware of what was going on other than the faint sense of hearing and sight.

He saw the fierce light of torches and the silhouettes of their bearers as they moved about, no more than shadows, her view framed by the edges of a sleigh, the faint flicker of the Northern Lights across the sky.

"_Get whatever you can salvage," _commanded a voice, though it didn't sound like a man's. The leader fo the thief band came forwards as if to check on them in the sligh, no more than stolen goods.

Elinor roared faintly in the distance as laughter and bickering yammerings were heard.

"_Hey! We got a sword!"_

"_Dibs!"_

"_We divide those later," _said the leader, who was small in stature as her silhouette leaned down to check on them, but Hiccup could not see much of her.

She shifted her torch over them to see better and he recognized her features.

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A stern expression.

He had her name at the tip of his tongue when she looked to him and saw him half-awake. She lifted her fist and the next thing he knew, he was back in the darkness.


End file.
